


A Novel Thought

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut, The rest of the Avengers will probably pop up eventually, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: It was a matter of course that the omega son of Lord and Lady Rogers be married off to a suitable partner. That the suitable partner found was the alpha son of the Baron and Baroness Barnes was a most agreeable development for all parties except two- Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, the arranged couple themselves.PROMPT: Regency Era, Pining, “Our parents are forcing us into an arranged marriage and we hate each other but now I’m in love with you and I don’t think it’s mutual”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 129
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I tried with the Regency thing.

It was a matter of course that the omega son of Lord and Lady Rogers be married off to a suitable partner. That the suitable partner found was the alpha son of the Baron and Baroness Barnes was a most agreeable development for all parties except two- Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, the arranged couple themselves. They had met once, at a cricket match, and instantly disliked the other. James was, to Steven, loud and obnoxious and far too confident in his standing as a baron’s alpha son- physically strong and followed by his peers. While Steven was, to James, stuck up and prudish and far too confident in his standing as a prized omega- slender, small and pale, simultaneously envied and adored by his peers. But they both were only in their twelfth year, a bit young perhaps to grasp the politics and importance of their marriage to let their childish views color their perception of one another. In due time, their esteemed parents agreed, their offsprings would at best enter into matrimony with joy, or at worst, resignation. 

Spring turned to summer, and fall to winter, and in between the Rogers came calling to the Barnes, and vice versa, ever knitting their families closer together and forcing the match to fruition. And Steven patiently graced James’ many physical outings with his presence, ever sitting on the edges of a lawn or a field or a lake, mindful not to yawn at whatever sports James was engaged in. And James would fidget but hold in his boredom at whatever book Steven had chosen to read aloud in the evening, or tried very much to sit still to get his profile drawn, or stared into space as he half listened to music played competently on the piano. This went on for two years, until tragedy struck- Steven fell mysteriously ill and had to be confined to a bed under the orders of the the only doctor who could diagnose him, a foreigner named Erskine. It was miserable to have to endure their families’ machinations, but it was even more miserable to be confined to a bed, with doctor Erskine and a certain Sir Howard Stark and Miss Margaret Carter coming in to fuss about him. And then, several months into his convalescence, a few days shy of his fifteenth birthday, James visited.

It was annoying, to have to entertain his betrothed in his sick bed, but Steven was a proper omega son, and so would sit up and endure the hour or so visits James made every other day. They would, under the supervision of the good doctor and his assistants, politely talk about nothing- the weather, the school James went to where he excelled in the martial arts and sports, the drawings Steven made when he was allowed to sit by the window under Miss Carter’s kind eyes, and so on and so forth. That is, until one day, James showed up with a book.

It was the new novel, published anonymously, a comedy of manners called “Pride and Prejudice”. By the third volume, not only was Steven in love with the book, but had completely revised his opinion of his chosen mate, whose low honeyed voice he did not appreciate before, and whose countenance as he read the book aloud in such a serious manner as if Steven’s health depended on it, was in fact pleasing. With every page turned, with each word carefully read aloud, Steven found himself becoming drawn to James. By the end of the story Steven found himself not only looking forward to the happy ending for Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, but for himself and James. But as a proper omega, even when sick, he dutifully withheld his changed opinions to no one but himself and the kind Miss Carter, who listened to him with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. It was with sadness that he saw James nod and take his leave each visit, the serious look on his face never changing. Nevertheless, he could barely contain the eagerness he felt whenever Miss Carter announced that he had a visitor the next day after. But then, all too soon, the visits ended. It was explained afterwards to him by his mother that James had to leave to visit relatives abroad, and would board with them for the coming years. Even so, she handed him a gift from his betrothed- the three volumes of “Pride and Prejudice”, and Steven felt a bittersweet pang of having to learn that he would not be able to see James for a good while, but also learning that James thought of him at least enough to gift him the books that had bonded them together.

By his sixteenth year the good Doctor Erskine, together with Sir Stark, announced that he had finally found a cure for Steven- a serum, as he calls it. It was to be administered in doses for a good full year while Steven recuperated in their country manor, with Miss Carter accompanying him and engaging him in various physical activities to make up for the year in confinement. The serum, the countryside living and the physical activities worked well- too well. For Steven experienced what some called a late growth spurt- within the year he no longer was the small, pale, svelte omega that was the envy of others. He grew taller, kept his narrow hips but widened his shoulders, and the sports Miss Carter engaged him in as well as the serum Doctor Erskine and Sir Stark gave him well toned muscles that he never had before. He hardly noticed until his parents came to visit and loudly gasped at the change of his appearance. Gone was their retiring, slender omega son- now Steven could be mistaken for an alpha! The Lady Rogers was beside herself while his Lord Rogers listened stunned to Doctor Erskine explain that it was either this or have them lose their son completely to the illness. Nothing could be done but accept that this was the new Steven Grant Rogers, and hope that the Baron and Baroness Barnes not change their minds about the engagement. 

To add to all of this, Steven had been writing copious amounts of letters to James, describing his day to day activities and the new novels he indulged in, confident that they had come to an understanding at last. But James’ replies were far and few in between. Nevertheless, Steven didn’t falter, and kept writing him letters. It was only after his parents’ reaction to his physical appearance that he started to consider that perhaps things between him and James were not what he thought it to be. It dawned on him that perhaps his newfound appreciation of sports and physical exercises were not what James expected of his future omega mate, and that the visits and the novel was but a kindness and not what Steven fancied to be a growing affection. Perhaps, Steven thought in the gloom of his despair, to have disliked him at the start, and then to see him as an invalid, and now to have become completely the opposite of what an omega was to look, James had never held any kind of affection towards him and maybe now even despises him. That would explain the few, uninterested replies to his letters, Steven thought, close to tears. In the privacy of his room he divulged his worries to Miss Carter, who soothed him with her kind words. She warned him not to rush to conclusions, lest his prejudices cloud his reality. But the news that in less than a year, at the eve of his eighteenth birthday and the official announcement of their engagement, James was to return only brought Steven’s fears into sharper relief. 

In the next months Steven tried to no avail to get back to his former “proper omega” self. Doctor Erskine, Sir Stark and Miss Carter all explained to him that the serum could not be reverted, that he could not physically shrink himself to his former height, and though he could try to lose the muscles he gained it would not be advisable. What would be best, Miss Carter said in her sweet, kind voice, was to rebuild his confidence instead. Steven eventually resigned himself to his new fate, a doomed one to his eyes. How could James even look at him and want him now? Steven stayed in the countryside, to his parents’ quiet relief, and continued with his physical and medicinal regimen under his doctor and handlers, and relearned his body and his mind. He may not be the omega he once was, but he would still try to be his best if only for his parents and his still arranged mate. He stopped writing to James, but it did not matter because no letter came his way.

And so it was quite the surprise to everyone to meet the new Steven at his birthday celebration as well as engagement ball. But no one was quite as surprised as Steven himself to find his betrothed with a beautiful, redheaded female omega at his arm, a Miss Natasha Romanov, the distant relation that he was staying with. It took almost all of Steven’s willpower not to turn and run, run as far as he can, as far as he dared. James himself looked different too- he had grown his hair longer, and he looked more mature, his once light blue eyes now more of a steel grey. He also grew taller, perhaps even with Steven, and whatever he did abroad certainly lent itself well to his body, which showed in his perfectly tailored suit. And not once did he meet Steven’s questioning eyes. He barely nodded in Steven’s direction, too preoccupied with entertaining his distant relation, acting as her interpreter. If their parents noticed the distance between them, they hardly let it show, as they announced the engagement formally still. And everyone was too polite to comment openly at the distance between the engaged parties. Steven busied himself with meeting old acquaintances and entertaining his own relations, the ever reliable Miss Carter by his side to steady him. By the end of the evening, as he retired to bed, Steven took solace in the three volume novel that once held so much meaning for him, but now only reminded him of his failures and disappointments. He hardly noticed the tears staining the pages as the words blurred in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months passed, and there were no protests or changes in the understanding between the Rogers and the Barnes, and so a wedding had to take place, despite Steven’s chagrin and James’ seeming disinterest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At your urging, a continuation. I hope it’s ok.

Months passed, and there were no protests or changes in the understanding between the Rogers and the Barnes, and so a wedding had to take place, despite Steven’s chagrin and James’ seeming disinterest. The wedding was a small, intimate affair consisting mostly of both families and the dearest of friends. Following tradition, it was held as close as possible to the omega mate’s heat, to Steven’s endless mortification. To add to this he had to wear the traditional omega ceremonial dress, which did little to hide his new form. If James shared the same sentiments, however, Steven was not to know. His alpha mate hardly looked his way, and only met his eyes during the ceremony, a bland, neutral look on his face, just before the customary nip at the gland on the omega’s neck. The true bite would happen on the evening at the peak the omega’s heat, which was to happen any day soon. This knowledge also added to Steven’s discomposure. He also could not help but notice that added to the Barnes party was the beautiful redheaded omega Miss Romanov, who gave him such a sweet, knowing smile as he entered their small family chapel, and a handsome elderly gentleman he was yet to be introduced to and whom he would later find out was a Mister Alexander Goodwin Pierce, who smiled benignly throughout the whole affair. The only thing that gave Steven strength to soldier on through the ceremony was the thought of not failing his family, as well as the kind smile of Miss Carter. Before long, it was over, and Steven let out a sigh of relief as his now husband held out an arm for him to hold as they left the altar. James had gone back to not looking at him, but this was a blessing in disguise as Steven would rather that his husband not look at him in his ridiculous ceremonial gown. As soon as James helped him onto the carriage, the gown giving him a bit of difficulty, James sat across him instead of beside him, and looked away pensively for the rest of the drive to the Rogers estate. 

A dinner was served as a matter of course, and throughout the evening his new husband was either in a quiet conversation with Miss Romanov or listening gravely to Mister Pierce. Steven did his best to hide his misery, as he entertained his good friends and new acquaintances- the son of Sir Stark, Anthony Edward Stark and his fiancee Miss Potts and good friends Mister James Rupert Rhodes and Mister Bruce Banner, the elder son of their neighboring estate the family Odinson, Thor, Miss Carter’s niece Sharon, his good friends from town Samuel Thomas Wilson, Clinton Francis Barton, Scott Edward Harris Lang and Miss Wanda Marya Maximoff, and his parents’ good friend the Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury. Had Steven been less consumed by his need to cover for his misery he would have noticed an uneasiness between the Colonel and Mister Pierce, but the dinner passed with little incident, save for when the Misters Anthony, Clinton, Thor and Scott all got into a spirited discussion about something or other, all four having drank a little too much.

And then it was over both too soon and not at all- for Steven was in a state. Miss Carter discreetly held his hand and gave it a squeeze, the kind smile never leaving her face. How Steven wanted to run away with her! For she was his only true confidant, not being courageous enough to confide to his dearest friends of the state between him and his new husband, of his fears and mortifications, of the turmoil within him as he realized that the boy he had loved came back as a man he knew not at all. And this man, this stranger, he was to live with for the rest of their lives, as mated omegas and alphas paired for life. As he waved goodbye to his friends, all of whom left in high spirits, Steven could not help but linger longer in the embrace between him and Miss Carter, who patted his cheek fondly as her niece stifled a yawn behind her. He whispered, in his desperation, for her to stay the night. But Miss Carter shook her head sadly and indicated that she had to accompany her niece and the good Doctor Erskine back to town. Soon Steven was left alone, but curiously Miss Romanov and Mister Pierce were to stay with them. He looked to James askance, who rather studiously avoided his questioning gaze. Then Steven just sighed, and walked back into his family’s manor, following his husband’s footsteps a few paces behind. Their housekeeper led them to the west wing, where a room was newly furnished for the newly wed, as per the lady Roger’s instructions. It did not register to Steven to question as to why it was that the omega’s family was hosting the alphas’, unlike in tradition, but so filled with dread for the first night it hardly entered his head. 

It would have been better had Steven not worried about the first night, for it passed as such: at the closing of the door James finally spoke to him, with eyes still averted. He declared that Steven is well safe from any advances from him, and that he would much rather take a different room altogether if it did not look unseemly for a newly wed couple to sleep in separate rooms. This he spoke of softly yet with much conviction. Dumbfounded, Steven could only nod. At his assent James left their private room to give him privacy to change into his sleeping wear, and only joined him in bed much, much later, as he was about to doze off sleep, and James occupied only as much space as he could leaving plenty of room in between the two of them. This went on for two nights more, and Steven was both relieved and grieved. 

And then, in the third morning of his wedded life, he chanced to walk on a path that Miss Romanov was walking on as well. Courtesy called for him to accompany her, and so they walked together in relative silence, only exchanging mild pleasantries until Miss Romanov spoke of James. 

“He is... how to say, a ghost? Is he not?” She said in her accented tongue. Seeing the confusion on Steven’s face she sought to clarify herself. “Like unto a ghost... something that once was but is now... not.”

“Ah,” Steven replied, “you must mean he is a changed man?”

“Da. Yes. Changed. It bothers you, yes?”

Steven did not know what to say, and so he shrugged his shoulders. Miss Romanov gave him another of her knowing looks, and smiled. She cleared her throat and then said, to Steven’s discomfort, “your... ‘heat’, as you say here. It is come upon you, yes? I can smell the change. You give off a sweeter smell. We omegas, we know these things, yes?”

Steven could not help but color. He nodded hesitantly. Miss Romanov smiled wider and patted him on the arm. “Do not worry yourself. James is good. I know this.” 

How Miss Romanov knew James was “good”, and what it meant, Steven could not begin to understand. But what he did understand is how uneasy it made him feel, to have this stranger, even if she was a distant relation to his husband, declare something so easily. Perhaps, Steven thought, it is owing to a language barrier, one that is pronounced. But he could not help but feel as if he was made a fool. His husband- betrothed since age twelve- Miss Romanov knew to be good in heats? Is that what she meant? Or that James is a good person? The turmoil in his chest prevented him from asking for clarification, and the occasion of crossing paths with the person in question himself- James, who was walking with Mister Pierce, put a halt to whatever question Steven was about to ask. At meeting the two alphas Miss Romanov spoke to James in her mother tongue, to which James graciously replied, and then turning to Steve, she nodded and left his arm and took James’. The new trio then took their leave of Steven, who was then left to walk the paths on his own, head filled with questions and eyes stinging with unshed tears. 

And then it was night, and already by dinner Steven had to take his leave amidst knowing glances from his parents and the Barnes party. He felt hot under the collar, and knew he emitted a pronounced sweet scent. He hurried with as much decorum as he could to their room, and once the door was closed stripped off all of his clothes without ceremony and hurried to the bed. And then he waited. He felt feverish and cold at the same time, and new nothing but a yearning of his body. And yet, he waited in vain. It was already past midnight when James entered their room, and only to wipe his sweated brow with a cold towel. There was unease in James’ eyes that in Steven’s fevered state he did not recognize. In a lucid moment, Steven heard James repeatedly explain that he would not take Steven, not tonight, and he would not give the bite, and would retire in a separate room, with much apologies. The tears he had been holding back was shed then, and the heat stoked his desperation. 

“Am I not good enough for you, James?” Steven cried.

James only looked on with concern, and then withdrew without any more ceremony. At the sound of the door closing, Steven buried his face into his pillow, and cried and cried in anguish, finally letting out the emotions he had been keeping in check for so long. Miss Romanov had declared James to be good, however she meant it. And James, with his wordless condemnation, had declared Steven not good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of his heat, Miss Carter arrived at the Rogers’ estate. For as soon as the heat-induced fog lifted from his mind, Steven applied pen to paper and wrote to Miss Carter, appealing directly to his mother so forcefully that the Lady Rogers was afraid that Steven’s illness had come back. A servant was dispatched with the carriage to town carrying the letter, and soon enough Miss Carter was fetched and directed to Steven’s room, where upon seeing her he cried out in joy and leapt from the bed to envelop her in an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to acknowledge the readers who left comments for this fic and thank them for the encouragement, specifically wordscantexpress, who gave me a lot of ideas and plot points. Thank you again!

At the end of his heat, Miss Carter arrived at the Rogers’ estate. For as soon as the heat-induced fog lifted from his mind, Steven applied pen to paper and wrote to Miss Carter, appealing directly to his mother so forcefully that the Lady Rogers was afraid that Steven’s illness had come back. A servant was dispatched with the carriage to town carrying the letter, and soon enough Miss Carter was fetched and directed to Steven’s room, where upon seeing her he cried out in joy and leapt from the bed to envelop her in an embrace. This greatly shocked Miss Carter, along with the haste she was called for and the contents of his letter, which was short and just an urgent call for her to return to the estate. Immediately she set about to seeing as to whether the illness had indeed come back, and checked for symptoms as Doctor Erskine directed her to do before she left town. But Steven immediately allayed her fears, and set about to recount the misery and indignities he had born on his own the past days gone. In disbelief and great surprise did Miss Carter listen to Steven’s troubles, not wholly believing James to be so capable of such actions. And as for the Miss Romanov, well. She could hardly believe it either, and knew not what was meant by the lady’s words to her charge. All Miss Carter could do was give soothing, kind words to Steven, who was a little beside himself, and pronounce that being cooped up in the room for his heat did little to allay his troubles. And so they together decided that some physical exertion would do him good, and as the weather had yet to turn colder, they had enough time to enjoy the grounds for some sport. With the promise of a speedy return Miss Carter was able to exit Steven’s room with little protestation from the omega, and she directly sought the Lady Rogers for some private conference with regard to her son. 

The Lady Rogers and Miss Carter came to an agreement that she, as a beta, would again be tasked with being Steven’s companion for the foreseeable future. In returning to Steven’s room she pronounced this development and it visibly lifted Steven’s spirits, and he proclaimed his happiness at the turn of events. She then charged him to write several letters to his dearest friends to stay at the estate for a fortnight so he would have more companions, and she wrote her own letters for Doctor Erskine and Sir Stark to tell them that no illness had returned, and what was experienced was a turmoil of an emotional kind. Several servants were dispatched, to the neighboring estates and to the town. That very afternoon, Thor Odinson arrived on horseback. The very next morning, the four friends from town- Samuel, Clinton, Scott and Miss Wanda, all arrived altogether in a carriage. It was near enough to make Steven forget the indignity of his first married heat. The arrival of his friends, and most importantly Miss Carter, bolstered his confidence, and he had resolved to no longer care for James and his husband’s friends. He would no longer seek his approval nor his notice. The marked change in his attitude was not unnoticed. His parents felt relief, their fear of an illness returned gone and their trepidation over a missing bite mark momentarily forgotten. How James was affected by the arrival of Miss Carter and Steven’s friends Steven was determined not to know. 

Steven rushed headlong into days filled by Miss Carter with activities. Miss Wanda, Scott and Steven would go for long walks in the morning, the three omegas accompanied always by the betas Miss Carter and Clinton. The alphas, Thor and Samuel, tried to engage James into some riding, but always he deferred, citing Miss Romanov and Mister Pierce’s company to be wanting his presence. In the afternoon they all would engage in some sport or other, Steven joining the alphas and the betas in their physical activity. Miss Wanda, Scott and Miss Carter would cheer on the side, and sometimes James and Miss Romanov took to watching as well. Steven, much involved in the games he played, hardly noticed. In the evening, some reading would be done by Steven, and then Miss Wanda would play the piano surrounded by Miss Carter, Clinton, Scott and Steven. Thor and Samuel would engage in card games with the Lord and Lady Rogers, while the Barnes party would engage in their own card games. In these, Mister Pierce was indeed very involved. Sometimes Miss Romanov would move to join the other omegas and betas, and she would be welcomed graciously, though Steven would speak not a word to her directly, as Miss Carter acted as their in between. Sometimes a lottery would be devised by Lord Rogers, in which all joined gamely. And as such a week passed, Steven so enjoying the new company that he had largely forgotten his sorrows the week prior. As for sleeping, he hardly noticed whether James slept beside him or not.

On the weekend a surprise visit from Colonel Fury added to their company, and along with him he brought several correspondences that he wished to share with Lord Rogers and Baron Barnes. The Lady Rogers admonished the colonel for not writing to her in advance, and engaged the housekeeper to prepare an extra room for the colonel. At the arrival of the colonel, Mister Pierce announced that he himself had just remembered a prior engagement in town, and had to leave that very day. This was indeed surprising, but as none of the party seemed especially enamored of Mister Pierce’s company, for he kept to himself, James, and the baron, none was sad to see him gone, not even James, who he principally kept his attentions to. Indeed, at Mister Pierce’s departure, James subdued manner improved, and he smiled for the first time in a while. This, however, Steven did not notice, for he was far too engaged in speaking with Samuel and Thor about what sport to engage in later in the afternoon. Miss Romanov and Miss Carter, on the other hand, noted the change in spirit in James. 

After the conference between the colonel, Lord Rogers and Baron Barnes however, came a change of plans. Lord Rogers announced that Steven’s party, James and Miss Romanov, along with the Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes, should all retire to their country estate for the rest of the fortnight. This new development Steven met with excitement, as he knew from experience that the country afforded more grounds and thus more space for activities, as well as space to put in between him and James and his Miss Romanov. And so the rest of the morning was spent in a flurry of activity, as the new group prepared to leave for the country. A servant was dispatched in advance so that the country estate could be prepared for their arrival. They arrived in the evening that very day, in several coaches. Steven would have rather not shared one with his husband and his relation, but it would have been unseemly if he hadn’t, and so he decided to include Miss Carter in their party, and so sat beside her and excitedly talked to her of the many activities to be had at the country manor and grounds. Miss Romanov, sitting beside James, would on occasion join the conversation, to ask of what manner an activity was, and Miss Carter and James would together explain it to her as plainly as possible. And then she addressed Steven directly.

“It is very well in this country, an omega like you to be able to do these things, yes?”

The words ‘omega like you’ stung, but by now Steven knew how to handle it, and he just smiled politely and answered that his constitution allowed for it. Miss Romanov laughed sweetly, and agreed that indeed Steven was a distinctly different omega than others. 

“Indeed he is.” James intercut, and it made Steven finally turn to his husband to look him in the face, much surprised that James had anything to say about anything to do with his much neglected mate. Their eyes met, and there was something in James’ eyes, a look as if trying to appeal to Steven. The omega hardly knew what to do or say to this, and so he at the end gave a nonchalant shrug, and turned back to Miss Carter, who smiled kindly and turned the conversation back to the many activities the country manor and the surrounding estate as well as the nearby town had to offer. Had Steven deigned to look back at his husband, he would have been very surprised indeed to see the resulting look on James’ face. As it were it was only the Misses Carter and Romanov that did, and each lady had a different private reaction to it. The conversation turned to the library and the books therein, and Steven excitedly exclaimed how he dearly missed the volumes of fiction he was so fond of reading again and again. Miss Carter smiled fondly at her charge, remembering how they spent their days in sport and in leisure during Steven’s recovery. And then, again, James spoke.

“I seem to remember, some volumes that you dearly loved to read. A gift I passed along through your esteemed mother?”

Steve turned and looked at James quizzically. “My dear sir, I know not what you speak of.” And then turned again to Miss Carter and asked about their acquaintances in the nearby town. At this, James looked down, and then away, casting his eyes towards the scenery out the window, and never spoke again for the rest of the ride. Miss Romanov coughed and watched and listened to Miss Carter and Steven converse, a twinkle in her eyes and a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

When they arrived at the country manor, the Lady Rogers assigned the rooms to the guests. Taking his mother’s hands in his, Steven firmly announced that he would much rather stay in his old room, and have Miss Carter, as an omega’s companion, be installed in the adjoining room to his. This took his mother aback somewhat, and she cast her eyes towards James, who only nodded his assent with a grave look on his face before turning and walking briskly towards what would have been his and Steven’s room. None remarked on this turn of events, and Steven was happy to have his way for once. With much stretching and yawning the rest of the group made their way to their rooms, and later on met for dinner much subdued and eager for rest. Steve was inseparable from Miss Carter, as he recounted the many memories they had together in the manor the years prior. Thor and Samuel engaged James in conversation, and finally the latter obliged them. Miss Wanda and Clinton entertained Miss Romanov, and she was quite responsive, though haltingly, while Scott amused the Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes with his many colorful anecdotes. So passed the evening around the dining table, and entertainment afterwards was deferred for the next night as each individual chose to retire early. Upon seeing his mate walk towards the east wing with Miss Carter, James excused himself from both Thor and Samuel and hurriedly offered his arm to a surprised Steven. The omega could not stop himself from answering,

“I assure you sir, we are perfectly capable of walking towards our rooms without your escort.”

Visibly taken aback, the alpha lowered his arm and curtly nodded. “Then, I wish you a good night’s rest.”

“Yes, the first in a while, I’m sure.”

This exchange none heard except for Miss Carter, who still had her hand on Steven’s arm, as it happened behind the closed doors of the dining room. There was an unmistakable look of triumph in Steven’s face as he walked away from his husband, who still had his head bowed, not deigning to look after the omega.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after a hearty breakfast Steven proposed to his friends a morning constitution of walking the grounds of the estate to better acquaint themselves of the place they would be occupying for the next week or so. Everyone agreed that this was an excellent idea, and so the party set off first to the gardens. Steven was about to offer his arm to Miss Carter when James appeared by his side and offered his in all politeness.

The next morning after a hearty breakfast Steven proposed to his friends a morning constitution of walking the grounds of the estate to better acquaint themselves of the place they would be occupying for the next week or so. Everyone agreed that this was an excellent idea, and so the party set off first to the gardens. Steven was about to offer his arm to Miss Carter when James appeared by his side and offered his in all politeness. Before accepting, Steven turned to look at Miss Carter, who nodded her assent and set off to accompany the Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes instead. Finding himself without his choice of a walking partner, Steven reluctantly took James’ arm, but asked after Miss Romanov. James gestured behind and confirmed that Miss Romanov was already in the company of Clinton and Samuel, while Scott and Miss Wanda were accompanied by Thor. As all were duly grouped together, Steven had no choice but to remain partnered to his husband, who gave him a small smile before turning towards the path they were to take. It took them the better part of the morning, during which Steven politely pointed out and detailed the features of the gardens and some parts of the manor’s grounds. At arriving at a tennis lawn, Thor exclaimed that it would be an excellent diversion to play the game after lunch, and everyone agreed it to be a good idea. Lady Rogers added that their lunch could indeed be served nearby the lawn, at a garden pavilion they passed not long before. And so the Lady Rogers, Baroness Barnes and Miss Carter went back towards the manor to give instructions to the housekeeper and the servants. Miss Wanda and Scott declared themselves tired and so decided to follow, with Thor accompanying them. Samuel asked after Miss Romanov, and with a smiling glance towards the married couple she declared herself a little tired as well and applied towards Clinton and Samuel to also accompany her back to the manor. Clinton and Samuel shared a smile, and took their leave of James and Steven, all the while ignoring the pleading looks the latter was giving them. Left on their own, Steven decided to declare himself to also be tired as well. James, to his surprise, gave a little laugh. 

“I seem to recall, from one of your many letters, that you dearly loved to walk the grounds of this estate, and would spend most of your mornings treading the paths with little fatigue.”

Steven had no ready answer, and so when James held up an arm to offer to him, he could do little but accept and continue on their walk. After a moment he resumed describing and explaining the features of the rest of the estate. James admitted that he was familiar, and in surprise Steven was moved to ask how.

“From your letters. Your descriptions painted a vivid picture of this place that you so dearly loved, as well as the charming sketches you included helped form in my mind a whole picture of this estate that it is as if I had lived in it with you for those years themselves.” 

“My letters?”

“Yes. I have kept them, and treasure them dearly.”

Steven could not stop himself from asking the next question, so greatly surprised by the revelation.

“And if so, good sir, then why had you not deigned to write me back more than you have?”

James turned and regarded him with some solemnity. After a moment he found his voice and said, “I... am not as good a writer as you. I...” and then he stopped. 

“Yes?” Steven asked, curiosity so piqued that he leaned closer to James unknowingly, and James’ eyes roamed all over his face, settling on his lips. Eventually James looked away. 

“I... it embarrassed me to write such piteous letters in return for yours, so well written and full of beautiful drawings.”

“And was that all?” Steven gasped in incredulity. James turned and looked as if he had more to say, but then looked away again, this time towards the sky to observe the sun. He remarked that they had better turn back and start walking towards the pavilion where the Lady Rogers indicated they would have their lunch. Knowing that none of his future questions would be answered, Steven nodded his assent and they turned around. But oh, how he longed to be in confidence with Miss Carter to relay this new information! They spent the rest of the walk in relative silence, the one contented to have his mate by his arm, the other absorbed in thinking about the past and possible futures. 

Lunch was had at the pavilion as planned, and such a good time was had by all with the novelty of dining out and as the country air agreed with them. Soon summer would give way to fall, and the party resolved to enjoy the few more days that they could freely enjoy the outdoors. After lunch a spirited discussion was had on a myriad of subjects, until Thor declared it to be time to enjoy the sport of kings. Without giving time for others to decide he declared Steven to be his partner, and so in answer Samuel chose James. The rest deferred to watching the match instead. The game started amidst cheers from the spectators, and both competitors truly gave outstanding performances. It seemed, however, as the game progressed and the gentlemen shed their jackets and were left in their shirts and breeches James had difficulty returning the ball to their opponent, to Samuel’s frustration. Steven, in high spirits, glowed with the exertion and cut a fine figure indeed, and this was remarked on by all. Having an omega keep toe to toe with more aggressive alphas in a sport was not usually seen. It was a hard fought game, but in the end Thor and Steven triumphed by but a point. Samuel aired his frustrations but his partner was transfixed with watching Thor scoop up Steven in his arms and twirled them around in exultation. Samuel, noticing his partner’s face, put an arm and assured him that Thor and Steven had known each other for far longer than anyone else in the party, and what passed between them was more brotherly affection than anything. It was as if he spoke to the wind, for James heard not at all, and in quick strides he crossed the lawn and jumped the net to put an end to Thor’s embrace of Steven. Surprised to have been so admonished so publicly, Steven shook off James’ hand.

“My good sir, we are but celebrating our victory over yours.”

“Take care then, sir, to not forget your designation and your place when you are overcome with such joy.” James answered in a fierce whisper, his face a look of cold civility. 

“And then perhaps you should take your own advice, when next you take Miss Romanov in your company.” Steven whispered just as fiercely. 

Thor, placed in the undesirable position of placating a lovers’ quarrel, moved back as politely as possible and addressed James with such care. He offered his apologies profusely, and with as pleasant a voice as possible excused himself to offer his hand to their other opponent, who fought so valiantly for every point scored. And with a short bow he left them to meet Samuel halfway in the court. This turn of events most of the spectators just assigned to high spirits among the competitors, but to Miss Romanov and Miss Carter, it was a sign of something else indeed. Clinton, sitting beside Miss Romanov, turned to her to address her and found her to be smiling mischievously to herself. He inquired as to what she found so amusing, and in a careful speech she said she enjoyed seeing such a spirited game. 

“Indeed, the tennis match was well played.” Clinton observed. Miss Romanov turned to him and archly said, “oh yes, that too.”

Scott announced that there was enough time to play a different sport, one that the omegas and betas can engage in, and so Lady Rogers had a servant bring out the battledores and the shuttlecock, that the remaining ladies and gentlemen could engage in a game of badminton. As the others took to the field to play their game, the four gentlemen all took to sitting at the edge among the Lady Rogers and the Baroness Barnes. Miss Carter begged off from playing and instead immediately took to staying beside Steven, who was still seething and occasionally casting peeved glances towards his mate, who had resolved to sit beside his mother and very much did not glance towards Steven’s way. Miss Carter began with the observation that she was surprised that the gentle boy she had known turned out to be such a sore loser, to which Steven could only huff in response. Miss Carter continued on to say, in a whisper, 

“But perhaps it was not his loss that he was disagreeable with?”

Steven turned his attention towards the laughing group of badminton players, who all did not take the sport as seriously as the tennis players did. “He confuses me. Oh but it vexes me so!” Steven whispered back without turning his head. Miss Carter smiled, and patted his hand. “It seems we have much to speak of before turning in tonight.” Steven nodded gratefully, glad that someone could hear him out without reproach. The rest of the day they spent as like before- dinner followed by entertainment by the accomplished omegas in the group, even Scott, who sang a scotch air. Steven, though, would have much rather turned in earlier so that he could finally be in confidence with Miss Carter. His husband, on the other hand, approached Thor and Samuel and offered his own apologies for having acted out of turn at the end of their match. The two alphas breathed a sigh of relief as they assured the other that they harbored no resentment, and indeed fully understood his position. They then engaged in a longer conversation together, to which Clinton and Miss Romanov listened to and would sometimes engage in as well. And then, it was time to turn in, and Steven was in such a hurry that he hardly noticed his husband walk after him to wish him a good night. At the closing of the door he turned to Miss Carter, who had barely sat on a seat in the common room that adjoined theirs before Steven’s words poured right out and he recounted everything that had happened that day, each word and each glance that he received from James, and his own thoughts to this. And the end of his speech Miss Carter had nothing to say, so surprised was she as well at the changing behavior in James towards her charge. But in the end she had this to say, 

“I remember, having told you before, and so I repeat it again: do not let your prejudices cloud your reality, dearest Steven. Perhaps James will have more to say and only needs to gain confidence to do so. Give the both of you time. I am sure that all will be well in due time.”

Steven finally sat down, and sighed deeply. He nodded to show assent, but was still in his heart troubled. Not wanting to keep Miss Carter up any longer he bid her good night and assured her that he will take her words to heart. And yet, in bed, he stayed awake, James always in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days followed in quick succession, each filled with such interesting diversions and engaging conversations that the party hardly noticed the passing of time. Indeed, James had so livened and opened up in the interim that Steven in particular found him to be as if a wholly different man. Or, in the privacy of his conferences with Miss Carter, as if he began to be the boy he once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update before the year ends.

The days followed in quick succession, each filled with such interesting diversions and engaging conversations that the party hardly noticed the passing of time. Indeed, James had so livened and opened up in the interim that Steven in particular found him to be as if a wholly different man. Or, in the privacy of his conferences with Miss Carter, as if he began to be the boy he once was. In addition to becoming friendlier to the others in the group, James had also began paying more attention to Steven, like in the first day after they had arrived at the country manor, and would always accompany Steven whenever possible- at the morning walks, at the dining table, at evening entertainment. It became so that Steven could only ever engage in private conversation with Miss Carter at the closing of their adjoined rooms, where James would insist to personally escort him and wish him good night. Barring the fact that they slept in separate rooms at opposite ends of the manor, they were very much finally behaving like a married couple, to their mothers’ relief. At first Steven often cited the Miss Romanov as a way to excuse himself from his husband’s company, but the lady in question had formed a fast friendship with the beta Clinton, who gamely engaged her in conversation and excursions. Miss Carter on the other hand was usually joined by the Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes. And whenever Steven tried to engage the others in their party, he would be greeted with sly smiles and even slyer excuses as to why they could not join him and his husband in whatever activity they were otherwise be engaged in. This exasperated Steven internally, but he had resolved not to show James nor the others that he was rattled by their collusion. Whether or not James had conspired with his friends to do such a thing Steven cared not to know, but in his mind he had already formed the opinion that they had done so. Laughingly Miss Carter would chide him in his exclamations of being used abominably ill by his own peers. 

But then, after each day that passed in such a manner, Steven would find himself lying in bed awake, his thoughts filled with nothing but James. How James held his hand in the morning during their walk, how he laughed, how he spoke softly, how he would sometimes draw near to whisper something or other into Steven’s ear. How James looked- how his expression brightened whenever he looked at Steven, or how his gaze followed Steven around in the room, how he would smile endearingly while he watched Steven play the piano or hit the shuttlecock, how he would sometimes seem peeved when either Thor or Samuel, both alphas, drew too near to Steven for his liking. Some of these actions were noticed by Miss Carter and passed on to him in their nightly conversations, but the others he noticed himself. And James’ scent, oh how the man smelled to Steven! How different from the first time they met again, when there was nothing but indifference. And now, James’ aroma carried with him to his bed- a heady fragrance akin to sandalwood and other spices, something Miss Carter guaranteed him that only he can smell. 

“For such is the way with pairs, you see. I am sure that your sweet scent only he can smell all the time as well.” Miss Carter had said, with a knowing look in her eyes. Steven dismissed it at the time, but in the quiet darkness of his room he would sniff at his hand, and there James’ scent lingered. He would drift off to sleep with such thoughts in his head, and awake each morning more open to the possibility of actually getting along with his husband, when before he had sworn to no longer seek his approval. 

And so a week passed in such a fashion, until a letter from Lord Rogers arrived. It had been agreed that his friends would only stay with him for a fortnight, and they had all been getting ready to leave the manor when Lady Rogers read the letter. It had directed them, without further explanation, to stay at the country for a while longer, as matters between the Lord Rogers, Baron Barnes and Colonel Fury were yet to be wholly concluded. While Clinton, Samuel and Miss Carter were prevailed upon to stay longer, Thor, Scott and Miss Wanda could not. The latter three were then waved off with the fondest goodbyes as Thor escorted the two omegas back to town before he himself went back to his family’s estate. And though Samuel did indeed stay, he was indisposed for the three days next when his rut descended upon him. The Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes were always in private conversation with each other, while Miss Carter was usually engaged in conversation with Miss Romanov and Clinton. And so, once again, Steven was left in the company of his husband James, but after a week he was no longer as averse to it as before. At the end of Samuel’s three days he rejoined the group, a little apologetic. He then formed a quartet with the Misses Carter and Romanov and Clinton, leaving the married pair together. But by then Steven hardly noticed. Even when diminished, the group still managed to maintain lively diversions among themselves and with the other families in the nearby town that they hardly noticed how the Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes kept to themselves in the manor, anxiously awaiting further correspondence. What the four did not miss, however, was the growing affection between Steven and James. A public ball was to be held in the weekend, and the party all agreed to go, excited at the prospect of an evening of dancing. Miss Carter was eager to reconnect with her acquaintances, but it was as if Steven forgot about them all, so drawn in he was with his conversations with his husband. He no longer used either Miss Romanov or Miss Carter to divert his husband’s attention or to turn away from it, indeed now he sought it without second thought. Indeed, even during the ball he scarcely said a word to anyone else, and so did James, so absorbed were they of each other’s company. They danced the whole night together, and dined and conversed only with each other. Their friends and acquaintances were more than forgiving, now and then noting how newlyweds behaved in the business of making love, a certain Duggan, a former soldier, loudly exclaiming how he wished he were so young and so in love, to the general amusement of all. 

At the end of the ball, back at the manor and before Steven’s room, James held fast to Steven’s hand and would not let it go. And though Steven was loathe to part ways himself, he nevertheless asked to be allowed to retire to his room. 

“Stay with me, Steven.”

Steven colored at this, and then got ahold of himself, reminding himself that they were husbands and thus James was allowed to ask for certain liberties of him. He wordlessly nodded his assent, and then remembering, said out loud that he needed certain items with him and that James should wait for him outside his room. Inside, he quickly gathered his bedclothes and the book he had been meaning to read, and then entered the adjoining room where Miss Carter was seated waiting for him for their nightly correspondence. He did not know how to explain, but one look at his face and the things gathered in his arms Miss Carter correctly deduced the situation and, smiling impishly, wished him a very good night indeed. Face burning, Steven withdrew and steeled himself before opening his door and meeting James who had indeed waited patiently outside his door. Without a word James took Steven’s free hand and guided them to his room at the other wing of the manor.

Once inside the room, Steven did not know what to do with himself. After putting down the light by the bedside table, James came to him and smiled handsomely, which made Steven all the more forget what he was about to do. 

“Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.” Steven quickly rejoined, his stubbornness surfacing even in the face of panic, making James smile broaden. 

“I only wish for us to sleep beside each other, and if you allow, for me to hold you. Perhaps after you read us some passages from that book?”

Steven nodded, and then James turned and took some bedclothes and left him to go to an adjoining room to change. Steven finally remembered himself and started changing quickly, and was in bed tucked in with the book open on his lap when James re-emerged from the other room fastening the sleeves of his night shirt. He smiled once again upon seeing Steven so primly positioned on the left side of his bed. James joined him and casually laid down on his side, and Steven cleared his throat several times before haltingly reading some passages from the book before him. Not long after, for about six pages, Steven yawned. James reached over and took the book, reverentially closed it and placed it on the side, saying it was time for them to sleep. Steven could only nod again, and James blew out the candle. In the dark, Steven felt James arrange them so that he held Steven close to him from behind. He then felt James nose at his shoulder, and his heart quickened at what was about to come.

“May I?”

“Y-yes.”

And James nosed at his neck, scenting. The gland was on the other side, but James nevertheless took his time to inhale Steven’s aroma and to impress his upon Steven’s skin. Steven couldn’t help but bury his face into the pillow, in embarrassment or arousal he knew not, and as James pulled him closer he felt light, feathery kisses, licks and nips along his neck and face. Soon he found his voice, trembling,

“Good night, James.”

Immediately the kisses, licks and nips stopped and James loosened his tight hold on Steven.

“Good night, Steven.” James replied, a little breathless, and soon settled down behind Steven. The flustered omega, on the other hand, knew not how he managed to sleep, but was soon lulled into a peaceful sleep by the slight rumbles of his mate’s chest and smell of their mixed scents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning found Steven in the embrace of his husband, and each morning since. It still embarrassed and confused him, this change in James, but perhaps it is more welcome than the cold civility with which they started their union, and the mortification of his wedding and first heat. For each night James embraced and kissed him, he ended it with a wish for a good night, and always James stopped and settled for just holding him in their sleep. Their scents ever mingled and soon Steven was reminded that in but another day his heat would come upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one, before the year truly ends. Thank you so much for reading and leaving me comments. It means the world to me.

Morning found Steven in the embrace of his husband, and each morning since. It still embarrassed and confused him, this change in James, but perhaps it is more welcome than the cold civility with which they started their union, and the mortification of his wedding and first heat. For each night James embraced and kissed him, he ended it with a wish for a good night, and always James stopped and settled for just holding him in their sleep. Their scents ever mingled and soon Steven was reminded that in but another day his heat would come upon him. In the many conversations they shared they had never touched upon the subject of their heats and ruts, and as far as Steven knew James had yet to experience his since their wedding. And so one morning, during a private walk of the gardens, Steven steeled himself and brought up the subject for discussion. 

“Good sir, my heat will be upon me this day next.” He framed it as neutral as possible, but left the sentence open for an answer. There was no visible change in James aside from one hand patting Steven’s hand that was placed on the crook of his elbow. 

“Yes. Your smell is all the more sweeter these past few days.”

Immediately a past conversation about the very same thing with Miss Romanov entered Steven’s mind, and it momentarily distracted him. Shaking his head slightly, he began once more.

“Upon this subject, then, may I ask, of how do you propose I spend it?” Again Steven kept his voice as neutral as possible, even when the bitter memory of his first married heat came upon him. He heard James sigh, and so turned his head to face his mate. He also stopped walking, forcing James to keep still as well and turn his attentions to Steven.

“I...” James started, and stopped, considering his words before continuing, “dear husband, I propose we spend it apart.”

“Oh!” Steven was so surprised by the answer he could not stop this slight exclamation. James gave him an apologetic smile and patted his hand once more. 

“I fear...” James stopped again, and then composed himself before again continuing, “my rut has coincided with yours. I would hardly want to impose it on you. We have been, if you may forgive me, distant with each other for too long. I would like for us to be better companions first before we spend our heat and rut together.”

“And is that why you, I mean with my last heat...?” Steven could hardly stop himself from asking.

James bowed his head, not deigning to look Steven in the eye at the memory of such a mortifying incident. “I could only ask for your forgiveness, good sir. I should have said so before your last heat, but as we were not on speaking terms at the time.... well. I erred on the side of caution lest it be said that I took advantage of your delicate situation.”

Steven took this into consideration, and mulled about it as they continued their walk in silence. At the end of the walk he had made up his mind and agreed with his husband, saying so. Immediately a look of relief was upon James’ face. He thanked Steven for understanding his intentions and for agreeing to his proposal. And so that evening Steven left James’ room for his own. It surprised Miss Carter, but soon as she was made aware of the couple’s agreement she found herself agreeing to it as well. 

“It is very well that James finally gave you an explanation for his past action, and proposed a way forward for the both of you in this matter. Pray, did he say any more about his previous reticence and coldness?”

Steven shook his head and said he had only ever asked about the incident of his heat, and not the months of indifference before that. 

“How odd. However, if he has at least addressed the matter of your past heat and then perhaps in the future days he would finally be able to explain his past self to you.”

Steven prayed it to be so, but as he would be indisposed for the next three days he would have to wait a little longer. Miss Carter attended to his cleanup and baths during his more lucid moments, just as she had attended to his convalescence the years past. However it was not until after his heat that he was informed that he would have to wait longer for James to be able to explain himself to him- for James and indeed Miss Romanov were called away, by Lord Rogers, back to their estate. Miss Carter smiled apologetically as he handed Steve a letter the morning after his heat ended. It was addressed solely to him, in James’ handwriting.

“Dearest husband, 

May this letter find you in good health. I fear we must be parted for some time, yet again, for I am called away by your esteemed father. Soon, all things shall be explained to you, this I promise. Please do not hold this against me, for it is with much reluctance that I part from your company. These past few weeks that I spent with you, and the nights I held you in my arms, you would not understand how much joy it gave me. To finally be as we were, before... but I am getting ahead of myself. Beloved, or is it too soon that I address you as such? No matter, Beloved, for that is what you are to me. In the days to follow, please think of me kindly. Your esteem and kind regard I will forever work hard for, this again I promise. I must away, for the carriage is ready and my companion has come calling. I end this short letter with sorrow for our parting, but hope for a swift reunion.

Ever yours, faithful,  
James.”

The letter only made Steven puzzle even more than it explained. How different from James’ previous letters! And how loving were the words. To be addressed as beloved! Steven could not make heads or tails of it, even after reading and re-reading the letter several times. Watching him grow increasingly confused with each reading, Miss Carter asked if he needed her advice on the matter, to which Steven could only hand over the letter wordless. Miss Carter’s reactions were myriad at reading such a short letter. 

“Whatever could he mean?” Miss Carter exclaimed shortly. “I could hardly tell myself!” Steven rejoined. “This letter obfuscates more than it clarifies. He calls me beloved, and tells me he must away at the orders of my father, but would not say for what, and why with Miss Romanov? And what does it mean, when he wrote “to finally be as we were, before...”? Before? As well as working hard to win my esteem and kind regard? Has something happened beyond what I am already privy to- his previous aloofness? Is there something more?”

These questions Miss Carter had no answer to, but instead she told her charge that aside from his husband and Miss Romanov, the Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes are now getting ready to leave the country manor for their estate, following another short missive from his father. As to his directions for the four of them- Steven, Miss Carter, Clinton and Samuel, there weren’t any, and so the three deferred for until Steven’s heat subsided before they made any decisions. 

After lunch, the older ladies departed for the Rogers’ estate, and so the four were left to make a decision. Samuel offered to host them in town, and Clinton readily agreed. Miss Carter gently advised they stay in the country manor, as the Lord Rogers had not given them further instructions. Steven was to make the decision, as he was their host. Torn between his curiosity at what could be happening at their estate between the Barnes, the Rogers and Colonel Fury, as well as Miss Romanov, and his love for his friends in town, he in the end opined that perhaps they should hurry to his home as well. 

“For I am greatly troubled by these comings and goings. Whatever could be the matter?”

At this, Clinton started. The other three looked his way and he colored. 

“Perhaps, I could shed some light on the matter.”

Clinton offered the following only on the promise of their strictest discretion- Miss Romanov had become his fast friend over the weeks, and, truth be told, he understood and spoke a little of the language that Miss Romanov and James spoke between them.

“But I did not tell them, for you see, the matter at which they spoke of at the start before I could even recommend myself to their service, was so intriguing that I...” here he faltered and colored highly, “I did not disclose to them that I indeed understood some of what passed between them.”

All three exclaimed at this revelation, and begged for more information.

“I do not profess to know all of their conversation! I have but a passing knowledge of the language... I spent some summers in Miss Romanov’s country in my youth. And so, for you see...” he searched for the words, and then directly addressed Steven. “You must know, that the two of them hold you in such high regard. They only ever spoke kind words about you. But, of Mister Pierce...”

“What of Mister Pierce?” Steven said, much intrigued that he momentarily forgot what was said about him beforehand.

“They call him the charlatan. That is how they address him to each other! But as to the matter of why, I confess I could not divulge more. In my conversations with Natasha- that is, Miss Romanov,” here Clinton colored again at his slip, “I have tried to stealthily discover the truth of Mister Pierce, but could not, for it is such a delicate matter, and the manner at which I arrived at the information, well. I did not mean to be so improper. I could not ask directly without confessing the providence of my knowledge.” Clinton finished miserably.

The three swore again that they would keep all this in confidence, if only to allay Clinton’s current misery at his unintended subterfuge. They all four looked at each other, and in unison decided that to go home to the Rogers estate would be the best course of action.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day found the four again discussing their plans. To go back directly to the Rogers estate, without the express approval of the Lord Rogers, the house’s main alpha, made Samuel, Clinton and Miss Carter wary. They applied therefore towards Steven, who in the end agreed to put pen to paper and write a letter directly to Thor, to ask if the four of them could instead stay at the Asgard estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out to be a pretty long fic by my standards. Thanks to those who are still reading!

The next day found the four again discussing their plans. To go back directly to the Rogers estate, without the express approval of the Lord Rogers, the house’s main alpha, made Samuel, Clinton and Miss Carter wary. They applied therefore towards Steven, who in the end agreed to put pen to paper and write a letter directly to Thor, to ask if the four of them could instead stay at the Asgard estate. In this way, Steven had argued, they would not be at the Rogers estate without his father’s approval, but yet still within walking distance. It took the next day for them to receive the favorable response from Thor, who took it upon himself to extend the invitation to Scott and Miss Wanda as well. And so by the same evening, the Rogers party arrived at Asgard.

Thor met them at the steps, ever the welcoming host, and cheerfully led them into the manor he imagined to be Valhalla in his youth. His esteemed father the Lord Odin, an eccentric yet stately fellow, and the Lady Frigga, a most handsome woman, were away visiting the eldest- Hela, an alpha daughter who moved to another country soon as she finished school for higher learning. At home with Thor was the youngest, dark haired and green eyed Loki, an omega, who shied away from company and preferred to be solitary in his room with his books. Their family the Rogers knew the longest, having estates neighboring each other, and truth be told Steven would have been promised to Thor had not the older alpha fancied himself in love with a young omega from town, a Miss Jane Foster. The lady in question have yet to give a favorable answer to Thor however, despite his constant attentions to her. She was much more moved by the new sciences more than anything, but would accept invitations to Asgard estate to read from their vast library and to marvel at the stars above, always accompanied by her beta sister Darcy. At Asgard, Miss Wanda and Scott were already waiting. A servant was dispatched expressly to send a letter from Steven to his mother the Lady Rogers to notify them of their stay at Asgard, and to indirectly apply for permission from his father the Lord Rogers to come home. After six days since he last saw James, and three days since his husband was called away, Steven longed for any kind of information as to what was happening around him. 

To his distress the answer from his mother was unfavorable- his father had expressed that he must stay at Asgard until he is called for, for how long his mother dare not say. The business that has occupied the Barnes, Rogers, Colonel Fury and Miss Romanov has yet to be concluded. As to what the business was, his mother also failed to supply. It frustrated Steven to no end. However that afternoon brought a significant turn of events- Miss Romanov arrived at Asgard. Although surprised at the addition to his guests, Thor nevertheless welcomed the omega into his home without hesitation. Everyone was curious as to why the lady walked by herself to join them without sending word ahead, however the only thing that Miss Romanov said by way of explanation was that she longed for her newfound friends’ company when the Lady Rogers announced that they were at Asgard. Clinton immediately offered his arm and company, which Miss Romanov gratefully took, and they all retired to one of Asgard’s many rooms, where Miss Wanda played the piano for them with Scott singing another Scotch air. While his friends made merry, however, Steven could not help but be anxious at not having any new information. The evening passed in the same manner as the afternoon, seeing Steven go to bed no less anxious as before. 

The morning during his walk with Miss Carter, they happened upon Miss Romanov and Clinton waiting for them at a nook in the garden. Clinton opened with an explanation that Miss Romanov wished to to talk with them privately, which took them by surprise but nevertheless piqued their interest highly. They then all walked to a nearby garden pavilion, and there sat together. Miss Romanov cleared her throat, and what next came from her surprised all three of her companions.

“I must ask for forgiveness from all of you, for you see, I have misled you all dearly. I am, in fact, well versed in your language. The circumstances of as to why I had to hide this, I have to impress upon you, is a matter of great importance and secrecy. And so, with this in mind, I implore you all the strictest discretion.”

The surprise must have been so clear and great on their faces that Miss Romanov had to once again implore for their assent to secrecy. They all agreed, with Clinton being visibly relieved. Before Miss Romanov continued Clinton spoke of his own confession, to which the omega readily laughed. She in turn revealed that she had some inclination towards Clinton’s understanding of her language, that she would try and drop hints and see if the beta would reveal it to his friends. At this Clinton colored highly, but Miss Romanov patted his arm dearly and smiled at him.

“But you were too proper, it turns out, my dear Clint.” This open show of affection both Steven and Miss Carter noted between them with a look. 

“Miss Romanov, I have to ask, why the subterfuge?” Miss Carter asked, eager to get to the heart of the matter.

“Oh yes, of course.” Miss Romanov composed herself and took on a serious manner. “James and I have reason to believe that Mister Pierce is a deceiver of the worst kind, a charlatan. He had ingratiated himself into the Barnes household by some form or other these past years, and increasingly had influence over the Baron himself in pecuniary matters. At first, it was hardly noticeable. Some gambling, some small investment. But, as the years passed, the risks taken grew bigger until...” She stopped, clearly affected. 

“Yes?” All three asked, so moved by the events Miss Romanov spoke of. The lady composed herself again, and continued.

“We fear, that is, James and I fear that House Barnes may be ruined.”

All three made exclamations, shocked by the proclamation. After the three subsided into a myriad of questions, Miss Romanov held up a hand to indicate that she cannot answer all. And then she addressed Steven directly.

“You must understand, the year of your convalescence, when James was sent away to stay with my family, he did stay with us for some time. But then Mister Pierce collected him and took him to stay with him instead. What happened during that time James has yet to confide to me, indeed I believe he has yet to confide about it to anyone. But I have reason to believe that given time, he would be able to speak of it to you, for I fear it greatly affected him. Indeed, when he left our home and came back a year after he had changed so much! However, I am convinced that his affection for you would win over whatever hardship I suspect he endured under that charlatan’s care.”

This sparked more questions than answers within Steven, and thus he spoke of his confusion. Chiefly, that James held affection for him for so long, when he had been nothing but coldness until so recently. Miss Romanov simply smiled at him, and held his hand. 

“James will be more able to explain himself on that matter, I think. As to the other, that is what is occupying your esteemed father, the Baron, and indeed Colonel Fury. For you see, at your wedding, I noticed that there was a spark of recognition between the Colonel and the charlatan. And so, I endeavored to learn of the Colonel’s address, and wrote to him privately about our fears as to the character of that man. He replied thus: that he had some vague notion of having been acquainted with the man before, and would look into the matter. The moment the good Colonel came back, I was so relieved for I believe he had indeed confirmed our suspicions and had investigated on his own. For what other reason would Mister Pierce leave in such a hurry, and without prior commitment unlike what he claimed? No, I believe this affair to soon be over. I greatly believe in the Colonel and your esteemed father. Truly, when James and I were summoned back to your estate, I believe even the Baron has now come out of the fog of influence of that man.”

“But is it true? Is the House Barnes as you say?” Miss Carter said, no longer able to contain herself. Here, Miss Romanov proclaimed that she may have been run away with her feelings when she said so. She further professed that only their Lordships and the Colonel, as well as James, can rightly assess the situation, and that what she has recounted were only what she knows and suspects. The three would have to be satisfied with this for now, for it was at that moment that the rest of their party, Scott, Samuel, Thor and Miss Wanda, arrived at the garden pavilion on their own morning walk. The four of them then decided to join the other, given Thor’s cheerful invitation to all join together for some game or other. During the walk back to the manor, Miss Carter whispered to Steven that they needed to speak privately some time during the day. Steven agreed, being so full of questions himself. 

Upon returning to the manor, Miss Carter and Steven spoke in private conference in a drawing room where no one else was. The lady revealed that, after being alerted as to the manner of Mister Pierce’s true personality, she seemed to remember a story similar to that of what was happening with House Barnes, recounted to her by Sir Stark. She therefore thought of writing to her friend to inquire about whether Mister Pierce was known to them, or perhaps to their acquaintance. Steven urged her to be careful not to reveal what has befallen House Barnes, and she agreed, saying only that she would inquire about Mister Pierce and nothing more, as Sir Stark was not at the wedding, only his son and his son’s friends, and thus had not met the man in person. She thereafter applied pen to paper, and soon a letter was sent by servant to town. Both she and Steven hoped for a quick reply, as the affair greatly consumed their attentions. Privately Steven longed to be reunited with his husband as soon as possible, to inquire about their House’s state but even more so to ascertain the truth of Miss Romanov’s profession of James’ affections.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very next morning a letter from Sir Stark arrives, to the express relief of both Miss Carter and Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More answers. Thanks for reading this still!

The very next morning a letter from Sir Stark arrives, to the express relief of both Miss Carter and Steven. She read it aloud to him, and the contents were thus:

“Dearest M. Carter, 

On your subject of inquiry, I can answer in the affirmative. For I am acquainted with the gentleman in question, though no gentleman he was, as in the story I am about to unfold. This M. Pierce, a man heretofore unknown to our society, recommended himself in some manner or other with a dear friend of mine- if you remember the esteemed Lord T’Chaka, whom I met at St. James. This business happened years ago, I cannot recall exactly how long ago. Suffice to say this M. Pierce gained access to our friend L. T’Chaka and he somehow convinced him to invest in some scheme involving what he claimed was a new metal- a Vibranium. I remember this detail for it is so absurd. It is with good fortune that our friend the L. T’Chaka had confided the scheme to his son T’Challa and daughter Shuri, two most brilliant youths I have ever come across, and together they two convinced their Lord father that it is merely a counterfeit, a fake, and that M. Pierce is not to be trusted. All this has been related to me by the L. T’Chaka himself, and he had thus given me leave to recount it whenever need be, for he fears that M. Pierce would most likely do it again to some other unsuspecting individual. How he had been, indeed, tricked into the confidence of this M. Pierce, the L. T’Chaka related to me how it started with smaller investments, ones that were true, and which returned handsomely. And so it was with little apprehension that the L. T’Chaka thought of investing in the larger scheme. For indeed, the prospect of mining a new metal, with so many good properties tied to it would have been the most lucrative investment. But no such thing exists- T’Challa and Shuri had made sure to clarify to their father. And so, M. Carter, if you have had the bad fortune to have crossed paths with this mountebank, I charge you to declare yourself against him at once and out him for the fraudster that he is. 

Ever at your service,  
Sir Howard Stark.”

Miss Carter hardly drew breath as she read the letter out loud, so engrossed they were at the events therein recounted. They then applied to Miss Romanov, who was preparing herself to walk back to the Rogers estate. In confidence did they reread the letter aloud, and Miss Romanov did exclaim several times. They then resolved that this letter be supplied to Colonel Fury and Lord Rogers. Miss Romanov was resolved to go back on her own, but Steven was determined to accompany her. Miss Carter, meanwhile, would not have two omegas unescorted. It was already a lapse in decorum that Miss Romanov was allowed to walk by her own on the way to Asgard. And so, in between the three of them, they agreed that they all three would go hence to Rogers estate, sending a short missive to the Lady Rogers to alert her of their plans. Steven then sought out Thor and informed him of the same, to which the alpha cheerfully acquiesced on the provision that they use one of his carriages. Though Steven found this excessive, he agreed for he already was indebted to Thor’s good hospitality. In the afternoon, after a good lunch, the carriage containing Miss Carter, Miss Romanov and Steven set off towards the neighboring Rogers estate. 

It was with great surprise, and little pleasure, that they were greeted at the door by the Lord Rogers himself. An imposing alpha, indeed the very picture of Steven post his serum treatments only with greying at the temples, the Lord Rogers could hardly believe that his son would expressly disobey his directions. With great courage Steven faced his father and said thus,

“Esteemed father, I mean not to disobey you, the Lord and alpha of house Rogers. However, in this instance I fear I must, for the situation calls, nay demands it. I am already wed to James, he is already my alpha as we swore before all. And this state of affairs chiefly concern the House Barnes, of which I am already a part of. It is remiss of me to remain naive of the circumstances, therefore, as I would be the lord omega of that household one day. And I pray you not be severe on Miss Romanov, for she reached out to me for that reason. And it is good that she had- for we come with news. Miss Carter has a letter from Sir Stark concerning this man that has plagued us all.”

His father’s features softened at his speech. It cannot be argued that Steven’s points regarding his omega status within the House Barnes, which he is indeed now a part of, were incorrect. He did indeed have a right to know of the state of affairs his old and new house were now embroiled in.  


With a sigh, his father led them into the manor, and directed them to his study where indeed Colonel Fury, Baron Barnes and James were already waiting. At seeing Steven, James started, but quickly hid his discomposure. Baron Barnes, a lesser alpha with middling intelligence, cried surprise at the addition to their circle, but Colonel Fury assured him that the three could be counted on for the strictest confidence. The alphas then waited on the three to reveal what it is that they learned of.

Miss Carter explained herself at the start before reading the letter- that she had only asked as to whether Sir Stark was acquainted with Mister Pierce, and that she revealed nothing else of whatever situation the Houses Rogers and Barnes might find itself in with their connection with the man, and that all information in the letter was entirely volunteered by Sir Stark with little more information other than the passing question of his knowledge of the man. As she read the letter, Steven watched the four alphas in the room and cataloged their myriad reactions: Baron Barnes turned white, Lord Rogers’ features darkened, Colonel Fury nodded as he agreed with the letter’s final charges, while James listened with eyes closed and brows furrowed, betraying nothing more. At the end of the reading of the letter, an uncomfortable silence reigned until Colonel Fury broke it with his authoritative voice.

“Then it is as we know and feared. This letter only proves the truth of my own investigations- that this Mister Pierce is a fraud that has now, to our knowledge, applied the same trickery in three different situations: several persons in the regiment of my friend Colonel Carol Danvers, the Lord T’Chaka, and yourself, Baron Barnes.”

“I say, Colonel!” The baron started, as if in protest, but a look from his son quieted him. 

“And so, the question remains as to how deep had this mountebank gotten you in his clutches, my good Baron. And where can we find him?”

Miss Carter cleared her throat, and spoke up. “As to the latter, I can once again write to Sir Stark to ask whether he has knowledge of Mister Pierce’s whereabouts.”

“I have already exhausted my own resources as to this end, Miss Carter. Why do you think that your Sir Stark may have more luck than I?”

“Truly, I mean no offense, good sir. Only to help. Sir Stark is very much connected to a myriad other people outside of our own circle and of yours. I am sure his Lordship T’Chaka would very much want to be of our service, if only to bring this man to justice.”

Colonel Fury looked to his Lord Rogers, who with a glance to the gloomy Baron Barnes nodded his assent. The colonel nodded in return, and turned back to Miss Carter.

“Then we charge you to put pen to paper at once, Miss Carter, that we may finally be rid of this problem.”

“By your leave then, gentlemen.”

“And I shall attend the ladies Rogers and Barnes.” Miss Romanov proclaimed with a curtsy, and left arm in arm with Miss Carter. Left in the room with the alphas, Steven drew to his full height and met his father’s gaze straight on. 

“And you, my son?”

“I wish to speak to my husband in confidence.”

The Lord Rogers nodded, and gave them leave to quit the study and speak in confidence at another room of their choosing. So dismissed, James offered his arm which Steven coldly took, and they two left the three remaining alphas to discuss the depth of the Baron’s involvement with Mister Pierce. 

At the closing of the door, however, Steven retrieves his hand from James arm and turned to him with a hurt look on his face, which made James flinch visibly. 

“Beloved...” James started.

“I gave you no such permission to address me as such!” Steven exclaimed, much moved by a myriad of emotions going through him. “What game do you play at, good sir? To treat me with such coldness for months, and then to profess your love? To dupe me with Miss Romanov’s involvement into thinking you curry her favor at my expense, and then to have her confess to me that it was at your behest that she acted so? Why do you toy with me, James? Are all your words for naught? Are all of them lies? Are you no different than that man, that Mister Pierce?” Steven admonished, run away with emotion. 

At the mention of that man’s name, James colored highly, and with nostrils flared he declared, “do please think of me at the worst! But I beg of you, good sir, to not compare me with that, that man!” He spat the last word with much venom. He breathed deeply with closed eyes, and exhaled slowly, clearly holding in his own emotions, resolved not to match Steven’s. The omega, on the other hand, surprised at the vitriol with which James felt against his charges, subsided. James visibly composed himself, and held out his arm again.

“It is better we find a place of our own before I recount to you all that you wish to know. The hallway is hardly the place for confessions such as these.”

Warily, Steven took his arm again, and suggested that a walk in the gardens leading to a private nook with a fountain and a bench may give them the privacy they both sought. James agreed, and they set off thus, both invested in the outcome of this coming interview between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dearest husband, you must understand how hard this is for me to explain...”
> 
> “And you must understand how hard it was for me to experience, and yet I am still willing to hear you out, oh dear husband.” Steven cut in with a sarcastic admonition. James colored yet again.
> 
> “There is so much I wish to say to you I know not where to start...”
> 
> “Then start at the beginning.”

They walked in the gardens in silence- one in deep contemplation and the other in silent indignation. Upon arrival at the agreed upon place- a beautiful private nook in the gardens with two benches facing a small elegant fountain- Steven seated himself down and waited for James to do the same. James, however, continued pacing about, walking himself through the words he was about to say. He stopped to start twice, and twice aborted his speech, until a much frustrated Steven exclaimed his exasperation and threatened to start walking towards Asgard then and there if he were made to wait a moment more. 

“Belo...” James stopped himself in time. “Dearest husband, you must understand how hard this is for me to explain...”

“And you must understand how hard it was for me to experience, and yet I am still willing to hear you out, oh dear husband.” Steven cut in with a sarcastic admonition. James colored yet again.

“There is so much I wish to say to you I know not where to start...”

“Then start at the beginning.”

Chastised, James sat across Steven, and began. 

What James would recount, he had only finally pieced together from his own experiences, from his father’s confessions to the Lord Rogers and Colonel Fury, and from Miss Romanov and belatedly from Sir Stark’s correspondence with Miss Carter. It was without his knowledge, and truly neither did his mother knew, but around his thirteenth year did Mister Pierce appeared as an acquaintance of his father. His father, the Baron Barnes, could not be called a wit and was a rather complacent man with a habit of gambling and no compulsion for self-improvement. But being a baron afforded him several advantages- one that he can lead the life he wanted with little need for self-improvement, leaving him much the same as he was when he stopped schooling, and second the pecuniary advantages allowed him his small vices without damaging his household too much. He was, however, a jovial, friendly fellow, easy to get along with, and this along with his money and his title recommended himself to as many people in his society- indeed this was how he got himself a wife, and how he met Steven’s parents. And then, how he came into acquaintance with the certain Mister Pierce. 

It was as Miss Romanov recounted and Miss Carter relayed at the start- small investments, small amounts of gambling, nothing that would require too much from a mark. And then their engagement was made known to Mister Pierce, and so thus began the man’s long term plans of ensconcing himself in the Barnes’ household, as a sort of adviser to the Baron Barnes. The man had hoped, indeed planned on, having a way of getting access to the Rogers’ fortune. For even if the Rogers were of a lesser title, they had the greater fortune. And thus a match between the two families would set Mister Pierce up indeed for life, without having to again work at another scheme. 

However, Steven fell ill. And not believing a cure to be at hand, Mister Pierce advised the Barnes to send away their son to a distant relation in the guise of broadening his education but truly was a way for Mister Pierce to secure a different advantageous marriage for James. Alas, the Romanovs were not in a hurry to marry off their omega daughter, who had become fast friends with James and with him shared a mistrust of Mister Pierce. 

Having his marriage schemes fall apart, Mister Pierce then began his other scheme- that of convincing the Baron of the existence of a new metal, and engaging him into investing in the operation of a mine. That would have required a great amount of capital indeed, but he promised the Baron that the returns would be exceedingly handsome. Having no reason to distrust Mister Pierce, the Baron eventually agreed. During this time Mister Pierce collected James from the Romanovs, and handed him off to an associate, a Mister Rumlow. It was Mister Pierce’s plan for James to enter the militia, and so had Mister Rumlow train him. The man however was more than strict- he was positively sadistic in his treatment of James, who carried scars from Mister Rumlow’s training. At the same time he was still being shown around, like a prized horse, to as many affluent families as possible, still in the hopes of a different advantageous marriage, exhausting James to no end. 

The only respite from his misery he took from letters from his family, the Romanovs and particularly Steven. However, his correspondences were always tampered with, the Misters Rumlow and Pierce censuring his letters lest he give away anything that would tell even close to the truth of his experiences with them. And so he was reduced to writing little to none, so miserable was his stay with Mister Pierce. It was in one of Steven’s letters that Mister Pierce learned of the turn in Steven’s illness. And so, with renewed hope of accessing the Rogers’ fortune, Mister Pierce ended James lessons with Mister Rumlow and the near constant parade of balls, parties, dinners and introductions to eligible wealthy omegas. When James was returned to the care of the Romanovs, that was then when he hatched a plan with Natasha- that is, Miss Romanov- to somehow rid their family of Mister Pierce. But they were both too young and lacked the full knowledge of Mister Pierce’s many plans. It was only much later that James even found out about the Vibranium scheme, when Natasha, pretending to be less knowledgeable in their language, heard Mister Pierce and Mister Rumlow talk about it in the Romanov’s hallway in passing. 

And so, believing that his family ruined by Mister Pierce, James resolved to instead focus on saving that of Steven’s family, that they may be free from the man’s further plans. He convinced Natasha to pretend to be his new object of affection, and to continue their subterfuge of her not knowing the language so she may freely listen in on Mister Pierce’s conversations as he is convinced that she understands little of what he speaks of, so that he may convince the Rogers to break off the engagement. 

“But I did not count on the strength of your affection, my dearest.” James said, with a shadow of a smile. This made Steven color in turn, and in defense he said, “you presume too much, good sir. It was only my resolve to follow my parents’ wishes and to stay a good omega that I did not break off our engagement.”

The small smile disappeared from James’ face, replaced by such a sorrowful look that Steven almost wavered. “Is that the truth, then, dear husband?”

Steven paused but ultimately answered, “yes”. 

“I see. Then I hope my further recounting will bring us both no shame, for my affections for you were as they had always been- true and steadfast, though I had hidden it from you for your and your family’s safety.”

Upon returning to the country and to the Rogers estate, James endeavored to project an aura of disinterest, helped along by Natasha, so that the Rogers would on their own break the engagement. This would save the Rogers from the nefarious plans of Mister Pierce without having to divulge the truth of the Barnes’ falling prey to the same man, saving them face and hopefully allowing for James to come up with a plan to save his own family. However the engagement was not broken, despite James’ holding in his affections for Steven and hurting at his own planned deceit, and it had gone on for too long for James to suddenly engage Steven into his own plan. So James resolved to give his then fiancé and now husband an out- he would hold off the mating bite. It was not common, but mates who failed to consummate their marriage and did not affix mating bites would sometimes be granted leave to divorce their partners, though a long and arduous task involving different authorities. Even if it was not legal, the absence of a mating bite would leave Steven not beholden to their legal bond, and could, in a matter of private agreement, take up with a different mate- be it alpha or beta. 

“Beta?” Steven asked, and James nodded. “There were times... well it hardly matters now. I was convinced that your affection for Miss Carter ran deeper than that of friendship. But, as you have professed no affection for me, then it is of no consequence whether it be Miss Carter or Thor or whoever else you may fancy.”

Steven’s face was a mask of cold civility. “You mistake me then, good sir. Perhaps it is your nature to use others abominably ill, whether for good or bad reasons, but it is not mine. I do not intend to break my vows.”

“You would remain married to me, then?”

“That is what I have vowed.”

“But you feel no affection? You are then resigned to a loveless marriage on your part?” The look on James face was so pitiful, but Steven remained silent, stubborn to remain unmoved. James sighed, and continued.

The appearance of Colonel Fury was a catalyst- Natasha noticed the surprised exchange between the Colonel and Mister Pierce, and quickly reported it to James. The subsequent hasty retreat Mister Pierce made only bolstered the hope that perhaps a savior had come at last. Natasha wrote to the Colonel about Mister Pierce, inquiring whether he knew of the man and if he could shed light on the true nature of him, to pique the Colonel’s interest into instigating an investigation into Mister Pierce. Alas, that Sir Stark should have been at the wedding! Matters would have moved quickly had he done so, but he sent his son in his stead, who knew not of the incident with Lord T’Chaka. At Mister Pierce’s quitting of the Rogers estate, and Colonel Fury’s correspondence with Natasha and subsequent return, James grew bolder. He dared hope that their family’s plight would then end with the Colonel’s interference, and he started to give way to the affections he had long held secret. 

“And that is why your behavior changed so dramatically in such short a time?”

“Yes. I daresay I have confused you and, as you said, used you abominably ill, but know that what I had shown in that fortnight and what I had written in my parting letter were my true feelings.”

James held out a hand, in supplication. Steven dared not take it. “I have told you all that I know, and all that there is to know from my end. I can only ask for one thing from you.”

“Pray, what is it?”

“Would you give me another chance? ‘Tis a novel thought, indeed, and a daring one, I might add, but know that I mean to give over my whole self to you and to your well-being. No secret shall remain between us, this I promise, and all my endeavors from here on end would only be in pursuit of your happiness.”

Steven could not bear to meet the naked hope in James’ eyes. With eyes downcast, he whispered, “I need time to consider such a request, after all that has been revealed.”

“I see.” James retrieved his hand, stood up and gave a small bow. “Then allow me to take my leave. I dare not encroach upon your time any further than I already have. For I fear there is nothing more that I can say or do to recommend myself to you at this point in time. I only hope that time and further meditations would cast my actions and myself in a more favorable light. Allow me to bid you adieu, sir.” And with another nod, James left Steven to ponder all that he had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than need be, but here finally is James’ side of the story. I hope it makes sense? Also finally got to use the title, yeah!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven resolved to leave for Asgard after his conversation with James, informing Miss Carter that he will leave the Odinson’s carriage for her and Miss Romanov. A bit alarmed, Miss Carter asked after his interview with his husband, but Steven only told her that there is much that they have to discuss before turning in for the night, however she should instead focus all of her attention first to the matter at hand- that is, asking for Sir Stark’s intervention in the matter of the charlatan Mister Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I think is officially my longest fic to date. Thanks for still reading.

Steven resolved to leave for Asgard after his conversation with James, informing Miss Carter that he will leave the Odinson’s carriage for her and Miss Romanov. A bit alarmed, Miss Carter asked after his interview with his husband, but Steven only told her that there is much that they have to discuss before turning in for the night, however she should instead focus all of her attention first to the matter at hand- that is, asking for Sir Stark’s intervention in the matter of the charlatan Mister Pierce. With much protestations did Miss Carter eventually let Steven leave for Asgard, assuring him that she would explain his absence to his parents in his stead, his excuse as thus- he had been the one to invite himself and his friends to the Odinson estate that it would be quite remiss if he did not return to their company for the day. And so, Steven took to walking to Asgard, a much longed for time of quiet reflection on his part, with only nature for his companion. 

He relished the time alone to recollect what had passed mere moments before. That Mister Pierce turned out the villain there is no more mistaking, however the depth of the Baron Barnes’ involvement and indeed the possible ruination of their house, Steven’s new house to be sure, was yet to be ascertained. The baron was a carefree man, and the baroness no less inclined to matters of housekeeping, but surely they kept an assistant or an accountant to handle their finances. He sighed as he crossed the bridge between the two estates, fondly named the Bifröst by Thor in keeping with his childish enthusiasm for Norse mythology in their youth. Oh, to go back to carefree days! He tarried a while in the gardens where they used to play at warriors and valkyries and Valhalla, him and Thor and the others, before James ever entered his life.

So lost in thought was Steven that he barely noticed the group coming towards him until they turned a bend in the road and Thor heartily greeted him. Steven absentmindedly turned towards them and nodded, and for a moment Samuel and Clinton looked to be on the verge of asking but held their tongues. Instead they let Scott, ever cheerful, and Thor, always gracious, lead the questions. How goes the matter at the Rogers’ estate? Why did Steven come back alone? When will the Misses Romanov and Carter return? Steven gave noncommittal answers as politely as possible, and Scott and Thor themselves were not wholly interested much in the affair. They decided to go back to the manor, Thor and Scott leading the way, Miss Wanda following at the arm of Clinton. Samuel held back and walked with Steven, and only aired his opinion that he trusted the Lord Rogers to be a thoroughly capable man, and that Steven should expect his friends’ support when he asks for them, and left it at that, for which Steven was grateful. They returned to Asgard manor in companionable silence, with Steven going over and over his interview with James in his head. 

Miss Romanov returned by the evening in the Odinson’s carriage, but without Miss Carter. To this end she handed Steven a short letter where Miss Carter explained that Lord Rogers and Colonel Fury decided that she should stay with them and communicate with Sir Stark from the Rogers’ estate, so that information would come directly to them and she would no longer need to commute between estates each day to give tidings. Miss Romanov was allowed to rejoin their group, for she had already helped and revealed all that she knows of the affair. James was also given leave to join Steven, but deferred, choosing instead to stay beside his father, who was out of depth with the whole situation, and his mother, who was only beginning to understand the horror of a possible ruination. This information, as relayed by a Miss Romanov watching him with intelligent eyes, Steven chose not to react to and instead focused on the short missive from Miss Carter. 

And so another week passed in which the group warmed to Miss Romanov, under Clinton’s guidance and Miss Wanda’s growing attachment, while Steven kept mostly to himself, mind forever dwelling on what has befallen his two houses, and then eventually his thoughts centered more on James. He remembered again and again the exchanges between them, however light or fleeting, and even went so far back to when James first endeared himself to Steven- when he read him those books while the latter was ill. It pained him to remember such instances, for it only reminded him of the humiliation that followed. On occasion he would even begin to resolve to walk to the Rogers estate to find James’ old letters, though few, to see if there were glimmers of the professed love that may have passed through undetected by his old self. But then he would change his mind- he had pored over those letters countless times, and was sure none would hold a magical word or sentence that would untangle the mess of thoughts and feelings within him. For even though he professed no affection, it was but a lie. It could not be anything other than a lie. And so, unhappy with his thoughts about his recent words and actions towards his husband, he found himself in the library where he thought himself alone. He started at the soft voice that came from behind him.

“You stink.”

“I beg your pardon?” Steven said, more surprised than offended. It was the Odinson’s youngest, Loki, who had several books hugged to his chest and face clearly showing that he smelled something foul.

“Your scent. It is distressed. We... omegas,” he hesitated on the word, showing a sort of ambivalence towards his secondary gender, “we emit a sort of sour note in our scents when we are in extreme emotions. I do hope you know this?” He ended with an arched brow, clearly thinking Steven did not. Steven colored at this, and professed that he knew. Loki moved past him, feet barely making any sound, and placed the books on top of a table by the window. 

“It is about your husband, yes?”

“I do beg your pardon!” This time Steven said in an offended tone. Loki merely looked back at him and shrugged. And then the younger omega pointed at his gland.

“You have been married for a month or so now, and have surely gone into heat. And yet... and yet you remain unmarked.”

“I don’t see how that is any of your concern.” Steven began hotly, color heightening. Loki merely shrugged again, and turned back towards his books, languidly sitting down on a chair. 

“You are right, it is not. This library, however, is mine. I would thank you not to fill it with your scent so distressed. It is very distracting.”

At a loss for words for being so disrespected, Steven took refuge in politeness. “Then it is I who must ask you your leave. My apologies for offending your sensibilities.” He nodded curtly and turned to go, but Loki’s voice stopped him again.

“Again, it is not any of my concern, but I feel I must advise you to master your emotions. My brother and your friends may be simple, but they are not stupid as to entirely miss the change in your scent. There is the Misses Romanov and Wanda, whom I must deem are sharper than the rest.”

“Your advise I did not in any way endeavor to solicit...” Steven again began, turning slightly towards Loki’s back.

“...and yet you would do well to heed it. Farewell, Mister Rogers.” Loki finished for him with a wave of his hand, not even deigning to look back. 

Now thoroughly incensed, Steven left the library in a huff and gone straight outside to the gardens, and then to the woods between the estates. There was a pond there, and in a fit of inspiration he took off his clothes and shoes that he remained in his thin white shirt and breeches, and dove straight in. He let himself get lost in the physical activity of swimming, letting his mind slowly leech off of its thoughts, focusing only in his stroke and his breathing, that for a few blissful moments he was blessedly free. That is, until he heard the unmistakable voice of his alpha husband.

“Steven?”

Quickly, Steven surfaced, and then saw a confused James with a much amused Miss Carter in his arms crossing Bifröst. He treaded the water, and in embarrassment hurried towards the bank where James himself hurried to walk to, leaving Miss Carter by the bridge. Before Steven could explain himself James was already looking him over and patting him down, checking for injuries.

“Are you alright? What on earth could you be doing, in the pond by yourself, and with the weather turning colder!” 

“I only wanted a bit of exercise, and the pond looked inviting I just jumped in!”

James looked up to his face with an incredulous look, that Steven felt himself get more embarrassed. He was beginning to feel cold, but his skin burned at the touch of James’ hands on his arms. Belatedly, James realized he had ogled and pawed at his husband who a week ago professed no inclination towards any sort of affection to him, and distanced himself immediately. This only served to embarrass Steven more, who had self-consciously crossed his arms across his chest. The situation was saved by the arrival of Miss Carter, who announced that she would go to Asgard manor on her own to fetch a change of clothes for Steven.

“Let me, Miss Carter.” James volunteered, hoping to leave a near naked Steven with his confidant instead of his despised husband. Miss Carter laughed, and said it would be more unseemly if she was to remain instead of the omega’s husband, and left before James could counter. Left on their own, James took off and offered Steven his jacket, which Steven gratefully accepted. And there by the pond they remained standing, doing everything in their power not to look at the other beside them. 

It would be sometime before Miss Carter could return, and so Steven decided to open a conversation, his eyes firmly fixed on his bare feet. 

“Why have you come?”

With his eyes firmly fixed on the trees above, James answered. 

“The situation has come to a conclusion. I am here to collect you and Miss Romanov so that your esteemed father can explain to the both of you what has happen and will happen.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

And they stood there, studiously examining their objects of scrutiny, minds racing with the prospect of an end to the affair at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gathered in the Lord Rogers’ study were the following: the Lord and Lady Rogers, the Baron and Baroness Barnes, an accountant by the name of Mister Jarvis, Sir Stark, Colonel Fury, Miss Carter, Miss Romanov, James and Steven himself. They all sat down in some fashion facing the massive study behind which Lord Rogers sat. He began by introducing to all the members of their group, and then continued.
> 
> “We have finally reached a conclusion to this affair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally. Thank you for still reading and for commenting, as always your kind words mean so much to me. I think maybe one more chapter or an epilogue? We shall see. Thanks again!

Finally gathered in the Lord Rogers’ study were the following: the Lord and Lady Rogers, the Baron and Baroness Barnes, an accountant by the name of Mister Jarvis, Sir Stark, Colonel Fury, Miss Carter, Miss Romanov, James and Steven himself. They all sat down in some fashion facing the massive study behind which Lord Rogers sat. He began by introducing to all the members of their group, and then continued.

“We have finally reached a conclusion to this affair, though it is one that is not wholly to our liking. We are all here quite acquainted already with the story thus far, and need no further revisiting of the matter. Sir Stark, I leave you to explain the matter with finding Mister Pierce.”

Here, Sir Stark, a man of blunt nature, nodded and proceeded to tell all that he, upon receiving Miss Carter’s request of an intervention, hastened thus to Lord T’Chaka and between them and their sources procured the following information: that Mister Pierce had indeed gone into hiding long after quitting the Rogers estate. They had traced him to several towns before losing track of him at the docks. Here he nodded towards Colonel Fury, who nodded back and took up the story. Once informed that Mister Pierce was indeed somewhere in the docks, the Colonel had his alpha lieutenant Maria Hill contact their assets, a group of informants led by a certain Peter Quill, to sniff out not only Mister Pierce but also Mister Rumlow, whom James and Miss Romanov supplied as a possible accomplice. Eventually, their search yielded fruit, and the trail ended to a ship named HYDRA that set sail but a day before towards the new continent.

“And so, my good friends, there ends the trail for that blackguard.” Sir Stark said with finality. 

“And is it for sure, that that charlatan and his accomplice be on that ship? Are we well and truly rid of them?” James asked immediately, at the edge of his seat, hands gripping the arms with a force that turned his knuckles white and yet barely registered in his well composed face. 

“So it is, young Barnes, so it is.” Sir Stark assured. “Lord T’Chaka, Colonel Fury and my resources have very well done their best effort at assuring that this is so.” 

“And he is not to face any justice?” Cried the Baroness Barnes, still much affected at the possible losses her house has taken. Lady Rogers and Miss Carter, both seated on either side of the baroness, took her hands and soothed her. Sir Stark shrugged and looked towards the Lord Rogers at the same time that Colonel Fury did. In a calm voice but one that also brooked no opposition, the Lord Rogers said, “As I did say, it has ended but not to my liking. In this manner, however, we are at least spared of this man’s influences. And so, If I may ask the good Colonel, Sir Stark and Miss Carter to leave us family to our private discussion. For this next is a sensitive matter.”

The three bowed and curtsied and then promptly left the study. This led Steven to wonder why Mister Jarvis was allowed to stay. A tall, quiet man, seemingly fastidious and holding very primly a case of papers, he moved forward and placed his case on Lord Rogers’ desk. The Lord Rogers nodded to him and gestured at the papers. 

“Mister Jarvis, an accountant lent to us by Sir Stark, has in the recent days looked over the papers and accounts of the Barnes household. He will now tell us how much that man has costed us.”

With a clearing of his throat, Mister Jarvis then proceeded to list the assets and incomes and sundry of the Barnes estate. Suffice to say, it was not as worse as they feared, but still a substantial amount. All in all Mister Pierce had gone away with a quarter of the Barnes’ fortune over the years, through loans and shoddy “investments” and outright deceit. The Baroness near fainted at the telling of this, though Mister Jarvis kept his soothing voice at the level. The Baron, on the other hand, seemed to sink lower and lower in his chair. 

“I imagine,” the Lord Rogers began drily, “that soon you will be back on your feet, barring any more frittering of your income, my friend.”

Baron Barnes looked at Lord Steven, eyes glassy, still a little shocked at how much had been swindled from him. He nodded dumbly, and then sank back into his chair. Steven saw a look of disapproval flit ever so fast through James’ face, before it settled back into the carefully composed mask of resignation. The baroness was still a little beside herself, and the Lady Rogers looked imploringly towards her husband, who took her cue and excused them so that she could comfort the baroness in a different private room. Mister Jarvis excused himself as well, aware that he had done his job and is now no longer needed. Lord Rogers stood up, and braced his hands on the back of his seat as he turned his focus towards James and Steven.

“And so, my sons, the matter of your marriage is at hand.”

Both men started, not prepared for this turn of events. 

“Our marriage, father?”

“Yes.”

“What is the matter, Rogers?” Baron Barnes was roused to ask on behalf of his own son. James remained tight-lipped. The Lord Rogers sighed and clasped his hands together, his forearms resting on the back of the chair. “It has not escaped my attention that my son bears no mark after two heats. Isn’t that so, James?”

James, face still a mask of resignation, merely nodded.

“Am I correct in my assumption that you avoided giving the mark so that my son would not be beholden to your bond as his alpha?”

Now James was moved to speak, however haltingly. “I... with the knowledge I had of my family’s misfortune, and of my guesses towards Mister Pierce’s machinations... I did not wish to yoke your son to such a future as mine would have been had you and all the other good gentlemen and ladies intervened on my poor family’s behalf.”

Lord Rogers countenance remained grim. “And yet you continued to acquiesce to a marriage to my son knowing all of this? After years and months of neglect?”

James, his face turning white, again nodded. “I... could not break the engagement without revealing my family’s misfortune, so convinced was I that I could not speak of it for fear of ruining what was left of our name.”

Lord Rogers held his gaze for a moment, but such a moment that Steven felt fit to burst out of his skin. He blurted out. “Do I not have a say in this father?”

All three alphas turned to regard the only omega in the room. Realizing this, Steven blushed, but soldiered on. “Is it not my marriage we are talking about? Do I just sit here and let you three decide it for me?”

The Lord Rogers stood his full height, and regarded his son for some time that Steven felt he would start to squirm in his seat. When the Lord Rogers turned his gaze to the Baron Barnes, Steven turned to James, who was looking at him with a glint of hope in his eyes. 

There passed a silent conversation of looks between the Lord and the Baron, and the Lord Rogers turned once more to his sons. 

“It was remiss of me to not ask you your opinion. I was, however, only asking your husband questions regarding his intentions toward the marriage. And you, my son? What is your decision?”

“My decision?” Steven asked, surprised and a little lost. 

The Lord Rogers gave a small smile. “You so forcefully asked that we include you in the decision. And so, dearest son of mine, with regards to your marriage- do you intend to continue it? For it is in our power to do so that we could have it dissolved,” and then the Lord Rogers mindfully added, “if that is what you want.”

“What I want?” Steven asked, entranced. He looked to his father, and then to the baron, and finally to James, who sat to his right, and who looked back at him so earnestly. This was what he had agonized for the past few days. Did he feel affection for James? Enough to continue their marriage, despite the bad start? Would it even succeed having been founded on a succession of lies and deceit? Here, his esteemed father has all but guaranteed him an out, one that a few weeks ago he had been dying to have. And yet... and yet. Looking into James’ winter eyes, the glint of hope, the earnest longing. He was sure it was mirrored in his own blue eyes. 

“I want... that is...” Then he tore his gaze away from his husband to look at his much bemused father, who had correctly surmised the outcome of the interview. Steven could not help the surge of affection for his father then. He smiled beautifully. “I want our country manor to be the residence for my husband and I.”

“And this is all you ask, dearest?”

“My allowance, to make up for the loss of his.”

“And I suppose you promise to live austerely for some years, to recoup the losses from that charlatan?” The Lord Rogers asked, hiding a broader smile behind stroking his beard. Steven grew bolder, knowing his father would now no longer tear him away from his James. 

“To start, but I suppose... well perhaps, some addition to the family may yet happen, and then I will require double my allowance.”

At this declaration all three alphas had different reactions: the Lord Rogers smiled broadly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he regarded his most cherished son, The Baron Barnes exclaimed “I say!”, ever easily distracted from bad tidings with any hint of good news, and James stood up straight from his chair and turned fully towards Steven, incredulous but joyful.

“You... you would still have me?”

Eyes downcast, Steven said in barely above a whisper, “I shall hold you to your words in your last letter to me, good sir.”

“My letter...?”

“Oh dear, it seems you have already forgotten.” Steven stood and bowed to his fathers, then turned to leave without seeing if James followed.

“Then, perhaps, you may remind me...” James exclaimed as he followed fast on Steven’s heels, excitement clear in his face, for once a happy countenance, as they both left the study. 

As the door to the study closed, the Lord Rogers then turned to Baron Barnes, and started, “well, old friend, as all other matters are settled, let my family help yours once more...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very soon after Steven, together with James, spent happy days with his friends at Asgard, the gloom of their previous troubles lifted from them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faithful readers and commenters, thank you once again for still reading and commenting. Heads up: this chapter contains smut by the end.

Very soon after Steven, together with James, spent happy days with his friends at Asgard, the gloom of their previous troubles lifted from them both. Thor was ever the most gracious host, and had even once coaxed Loki to read for them a book of poetry, his gentle and soothing voice much suited to the task that Steven was moved to forgive his earlier rudeness. During the day Steven and James spent time in each others’ sole company, at the periphery of whatever activity their friends are absorbed in, always talking to each other, finally truly getting to know one another after all those years, while their friends minded not at all, giving each other knowing glances and smiles. At night they exchange sweet, but chaste kisses, and slept in each other’s embrace. 

Early on Miss Carter had explained to Steven that during the week she spent in the Rogers estate she and James became quite acquainted, and it was indeed during their walk to fetch Steven (when they found him swimming in the pond) that James recounted to her the whole of his story- the very same that he had recounted to Steven in their interview in the gardens of Asgard. And so, she assured Steven that there need not be any more explanation of it between them, and she wholeheartedly supported their union, and would always be available for advice in the future, for which Steven was eternally grateful. 

As for Miss Romanov, it was becoming clear that the beautiful omega was quite infatuated with the beta Clinton, much to Clinton’s delight and apprehension. It was not often that omegas paired with betas, it is true, but occasionally it does happen. Steven’s own parents- an alpha father and a beta mother- were not the convention either, but none raised objection when it nevertheless took place. James encouraged the match, and indeed wrote to the Romanovs on Clinton’s behalf, and soon they were saying their farewells much too early, for Miss Romanov, indeed Natasha, had to go back to her family so that she can personally apply to them for their approval of the match. In a week Clinton resolved to follow Natasha, and between James and Steven they both agreed that the former should accompany their friend Clinton. And so the two husbands were parted again, but this time correspondence flowed steadily between them.

During the month that they were separated, Steven used the time to establish his household at the Rogers’ summer estate. His mother and Miss Carter helped him greatly in doing so, and for a while he retained the services of Mister Jarvis to help with accounting for the books, so that they may be able to comfortably live off of the allowance his father bestowed upon them, which the Lord Rogers indeed had tripled without hint or hesitation. With much gratitude towards his parents Steven resolved to be a good omega of his own household. The Baron and Baroness Barnes visited him as well, proclaiming their son’s future abode more than comfortable, and wishing them future felicitations and not so discreetly hoping for future bundles of joy. Steven colored at such wishes, as things have remained chaste between him and his husband and he was, as before, still a virgin.

It was two days before his heat when his husband came striding into their new home. Steven was in fact at his writing table when James came in, and wordlessly the both met and embraced each other. They shared a kiss, but to Steven’s surprise James was more passionate this time, and with high color he moved back, but James followed sniffing at his jaw and his neck, murmuring all the while how sweet his husband smelled.

“I am but two days away from heat, good sir.” Steven supplied, stifling a giggle at the tickling sensation of James nosing at his neck.

“I know.” Was all James replied before claiming his husband’s mouth again for another deep kiss. At parting, Steven slightly panted, and only said, “oh”.

That night, after a magnificent dinner to welcome his husband home, Steven was uncharacteristically nervous as he listened to James recount his time with Clinton among the Romanovs- how Clinton had been agitated near fainting at the prospect of finally meeting Natasha’s family of military alphas, how they were instead welcomed so warmly that Clinton went ahead and got himself tipsy on foreign wine, how the family instantly fell in love with the amiable and then tipsy beta, and how in two weeks time they had ironed out the specifics of the engagement that a summer wedding was thus to be expected. Steven struggled to listen, and so apparent was his distraction that his husband did indeed tease him for it. With a mischievous smile James did ask what occupied his husband’s mind so, and Steven only colored in reply.

“Perhaps, it is your oncoming heat that distracts you so?” Steven could only nod, as James gave him another smile. Taking his hand, James said, “then, if you allow, would you have me this night? So that we could be both lucid of mind as we experience our first night together?”

“We have spent many nights together.” Steven blurted out in embarrassment, to which James laughed as he raised Steven’s hand to place a kiss on it. “Not like what I have in mind, beloved.”

With not a little trepidation did Steven enter their bedchamber that night, where James was already waiting, seated on their marital bed. James beckoned him to come closer, and Steven, suddenly timid, complied. This elicited warm laughter from James, this new skittishness in his erstwhile bold husband, and he took Steven’s hands in his and kissed them so tenderly it melted Steven’s nervousness. 

“Beloved, would you have me tonight?” James asked in a low whisper, his voice husky with want.

“Yes.” Steven whispered back, entranced. There was no mistaking the aroused scent both emanated, and already he felt the beginning of slick between his legs. James moved back and motioned for Steven to sit atop of him, and after a little hesitation the latter did so, straddling his husband who rucked up his nightshirt, exposing Steven’s desire. They kissed then, chastely at first, and then deeply, giving way to their need. Steven anchored himself to James with his arms around his husband’s broad shoulders, as the other’s hands touched everywhere from Steven’s strong thighs to the muscles of his abdomen and sides, up to his broad chest. As they broke apart for air James whispered, “So beautiful. My beautiful omega.”

This caused Steven to pull back, and though his mind was in a haze, he asked, “do you really think so, husband?”

James captured his lips again and kissed him so warmly that he momentarily forgot his own doubts. “I have always thought you beautiful. Before, when we were but children, and now that I finally have you in my arms.”

“You say this...” Steven started, his insecurities resurfacing, “while I look nothing like an omega.”

James gave him a wry smile. “Perhaps to others, but their opinion matter not.” He took the hem of Steven’s nightshirt and motioned for him to hold up his arms, with the intention of fully disrobing him. Steven followed, blushing as when his husband stared at him with unmistakable desire, feeling his skin burn as when his husband’s gaze fell upon it. James began to kiss him again, and then trailed down to his neck, and then his shoulder, down one arm and then the other, then laved and kissed his chest as hands fondled roamed his thighs and waist and finally rested on the swell of his ass. Steven could not help his small moans, especially when he felt slip in between a finger from behind as James’ other hand found his manhood and stroked it ever so gently. He could not help but blush as his husband worked him from both ends while watching his face with hooded eyes filled with lust, as James continued to praise him, his newfound physique, how much he had wanted to touch ever since they saw each other again, how jealous he became when others got to see Steven’s body, how desirous he was when he saw Steven near naked by the pond and had wanted to take him there and then if not for decorum and his mistaken assumption of Steven’s indifference, and so on and so forth. 

“I’ve loved you, truly I love you, every inch of you.” James whispered in his husky voice, before taking a nipple to his mouth and sucking and biting on it intermittently. Soon the finger became two, going deeper, stroking inside of Steven as the hand on his cock gripped tighter and stroked faster, and soon, too soon Steven was crying out and coming, staining James’ nightshirt. As he came down from his high, he slumped forward and held tightly to James, who nosed at his gland fiercely, deeply inhaling his contented omega scent. 

Coming to, Steven initiated a kiss and they did so for a while, James once again working his fingers into his husband’s entrance, helped by the copious slick coming from it. Steven sighed when James removed his fingers, and unbidden his hips bucked to follow, making Steven blush at the involuntary response of his body to his alpha. James smiled at the small motion, and nudged and moved Steven so that the omega laid on his back on the bed. James stood, and unbuttoned the sleeves and lifted off his own nightshirt. It was then that Steven saw what James hid from him every night- all along James’ left arm and shoulder were white scars, healed wounds left by Misters Pierce and Rumlow. James let him look, and then after a while said, “does this make me less of an alpha to you, beloved?”

“No, never.” Steven answered immediately, and beckoned for his husband to come nearer. James crawled and kneeled in between Steven’s legs, and the omega sat up and raised the scarred arm, turning it and then kissing each scar reverentially. “My alpha. My beloved. What you endured for me, for us.”

At Steven’s soft words James let out a low growl, and he held up Steven’s face. “I am then no less an alpha, as you are no less an omega. But had we been of different designations, I believe I would still have fallen in love with you. You, who hold my heart, my soul, my being.” And then James kissed Steven gently, as he pushed the omega back on the bed, and held him. Steven felt himself harden yet again when James’ fat cock nudged at his thigh, leaking and hard. James again trailed down kisses all over Steven’s body until he came upon Steven’s cock, and the omega gasped as his alpha took it into his mouth. Overly sensitive as he had only cummed earlier, Steven sobbed as James sucked and stroked him to full erection, as fingers once again entered him and stroked him loose. James then pushed himself up and back on his knees, one hand pushing wide Steven’s thighs as the other stroked at his own cock.

“Beloved?” He asked, the question unvoiced but unmistakable. Steven, through misty eyes, nodded. Then James guided his cock to Steven’s entrance, and slowly pushed in. Steven cried out at the sensation, and James immediately soothed him with kisses. Finally fully seated, James continued to kiss and murmur sweet nothings as he waited for Steven to adjust to the new sensation of having James inside his body. Steven had never imagined it to be so overwhelming, that his body could fit something so big, that it could feel so good, so right. As the initial discomfort faded, he nudged at James’ shoulder. 

“Do with me as you like.” Steven whispered, suddenly bold. This only added to the fire of James’ desire, and slowly he moved his hips while he kissed and sucked and left bruises along Steven’s neck and shoulders, tempering his overwhelming desire to mark at the gland. Unbidden, Steven’s hips soon moved on their own accord, moving up as James moved down, and James groaned and buried his face in the crook of Steven’s neck as his movements sped up, gaining momentum. Soon, his knot started to swell, and he pushed himself up and on his knees. The movement changed the angle of his thrust, touching something within Steven that jolted him with such pleasure that his moans turned into cries. James snaked a hand down to his knot and pumped it in time with his thrusts until both became erratic, just as Steven reached for his own cock and feverishly stroked it in time. James cried a litany of “Steven” and “beloved” as he pumped the omega full of his cum, and the sensation of being filled, of feeling the bump of the knot at his entrance, of seeing James lost to ecstasy made Steven cry out and cum once more. 

Coming down from their ecstasy, James slumped down and again nosed at the gland, his teeth itching to mark but willing himself to wait until they mated during heat. Steven panted, and chest to chest soon their breathing evened out and their hearts beat in time. They both groaned as James pulled himself out, the seed spilling onto the bed.

“Do promise me, in heat, that you would not waste your seed like so, my love.” Steven said, cheekily. This made James lift his head and look at Steven bemusedly. “And how would you like me to use my seed during your heat, beloved?”

“Inside me, as you stay knotted within me.”

James let out another low growl. Steven smirked as he felt his husband’s cock twitch by his thigh.  
“Then I will do as you wish. I will pump you full of my seed, knot you, again and again, until you bear me my children.”

With an urgency, Steven sought James’ lips and found them. Pulling back he asked, “Do you promise?”

“Yes, beloved. I promise.”

That night they slept in each other’s arms, sated and happy for the present and the future to come.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings for everyone, the end.

It took until Steven’s third heat for the seed to take in his womb, at the start of winter. By then they had established a rhythm in their trysts, and become so comfortable with each others bodies that words no longer need be said. During their first mated heat, a day after James took Steven’s virginity, it had been frenzied and goaded by lust and unrestrained want. James had rutted into Steven, growling, as Steven mewled, whimpered, cried and moaned for more. Again and again James had taken Steven, just as he promised, with an animalistic fervor, blowing his knot deep in his mate, and finally biting down on the gland, marking his omega, claiming him for all the world to know, bonding them together forever. In the moments of lucidity in between the frenzy of the heat, Steven was amazed that sex could be even more enjoyable than before- with James pounding into him, securing his seed deep within Steven with his knot plugging the entrance, and how pleasurable the feel of the knot was, that Steven could cum again and again with just grinding on that knot. It did not take long for Steven to become more bold in the bedroom, and would sometimes take charge, riding his alpha for his own ecstasy, which James loved. That first month they would not entertain guests, so engrossed were they with each other, consumed by want and need of each other. Even after the heat they enjoyed each other’s bodies, wherever it took their fancy, a heated look was sometimes all it took before James grabbed at Steven, or Steven pushed at James, to some secluded part of the garden, or behind the closed doors of the library, or taken to rushing to any available bedroom. Outside of their heats and ruts they enjoyed the slower pace of making love, of discovering each others bodies beyond the frenzy of a heat, of savoring the sensations and pleasures they can arouse in each other. 

After the end of their second heat their idyll was broken with a letter from their both their parents, anxious as to the state of their union, and wanting a visit. In equal measures proud and embarrassed did Steven carry the bond mark on his neck, visible for all to see, to the approval of the Lord Rogers and the Baron Barnes, and the happy tears of the Lady Rogers and Baroness Barnes. The Lady Rogers belatedly hinted that perhaps their friends would be wanting to visit them as well, and Steven took the hint and promised to write them all an invitation. The Baron loudly wondered that perhaps a ball was in order, but was chastised by his wife, to the bemusement of his friend the Lord Rogers, who confessed that a winter ball may not be such a bad idea, after all they had to repay the kindness and intervention of so many friends.

And so it was that the Lord and Lady Rogers held a winter ball at their estate, housing their friends and families. Along with the Barnes were the Romanovs, Natasha and her parents, to the delight of Clinton. The Odinsons came save for their eldest daughter, Thor ever cheerful while Loki lurked and left for the library soon as possible. Thor had also asked to invite Miss Jane and her sister Miss Darcy, and was allowed to. Clinton came with his parents, and along with them were Samuel, Scott and Miss Wanda. Miss Carter of course came, along with her niece Sharon and Dr. Erskine. Sir Stark was also in attendance, together with his son Anthony, his fiancee Miss Potts and his friends Bruce and James, and their accountant Mister Jarvis. Colonel Fury arrived with his lieutenant Miss Hill along with the new faces of Colonel Danvers, the Lord T’Chaka and his lady along with their offsprings T’Challa and Shuri. It was a lovely and boisterous if intimate ball- just friends and family, and everyone noted the bond mark on Steven’s neck, while James showed his husband off in every dance. Everyone took a turn at dancing, even Mister Jarvis at the instigation of Miss Wanda, and Scott once again delighted everyone with a lively Scotch air. 

Before the ball ended the pair Steven and James excused themselves, for Steven’s heat was upon them, and so they left the party for the sanctuary of their room at the far end of the west wing, where they would be undisturbed. Filled with love from their families and friends supporting and celebrating their union they made love that night, tender and sweet, James taking him from behind and biting down on the mark as he knotted in Steven deep, filling his mate with his seed. They stayed locked together intimately for some minutes, and when the knot loosened Steven turned and asked to be taken again, and afterwards as the sun came up they again made love, Steven riding his alpha to both their completion. 

By summer of the new year Steven was already six months pregnant and a month shy of his next birthday. He glowed as only pregnant omegas glowed, and was greeted warmly by all and congratulated, while his alpha could not help but preen by his side. They attended the wedding of Clinton and Natasha, a joyous occasion with all their friends and family in attendance. It was decided that Natasha would live with Clinton in town, though her family be better of than his, as it was her wish to be with him and to be close to her newfound friends and of course to her dearest cousin James, who had helped her so much in finding her own happiness. 

As Steven neared the month of his giving birth James sought out the help of Miss Carter and Dr. Erskine, afraid of any and all possible complications as first time fathers are wont to. Miss Carter allayed his fears, and agreed to stay on with them for the coming months. The Lady Rogers and the Baroness Barnes also took to staying with them to aid in the forthcoming delivery of their first grandchild, who came in at the start of autumn, a healthy baby girl that Steven and James named Rebecca Margaret Barnes. Soon the grandfathers came, and afterwards Thor brought all their friends to meet the child and the new parents. 

Holding their daughter in his arms, Steven could not believe that merely a year or so prior he had been so deep in misery as to resign himself to the fate of a loveless marriage to an indifferent alpha. He looked towards James, in the middle of the other alphas congratulating him, and the man turned and gave him such an affectionate smile that Steven could not help but return. If he could only but write to that younger version of him, to tell him to hold on and keep his faith in James! But, that was but a novel thought. He cherished their union, even the bad parts of it, for it only made them stronger together, to have gone through fire and ended up more united and secured in love, despite what the world and their own insecurities thrown their way. Steven mouthed “I love you” to James, who smiled so warmly and mouthed back, “I love you too” across the crowded room before they both returned their attentions to their surrounding friends. 

In the days to come, their friends started to marry off one by one- Sir Stark’s son had the largest and most ostentatious wedding, as befitting Anthony’s character. By the time of Thor’s marriage to Miss Jane Steven was once again pregnant, and when Miss Wanda announced her engagement to Mister Jarvis Steven was again pregnant while carrying their infant son Joseph Abraham Barnes in his arms, while James held their daughter Rebecca. The Lord and Lady Rogers as well as the Baron and Baroness Barnes looked on fondly at their children and grandchildren, congratulating themselves on a match well made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, true to form, happy endings for everyone, because I am generally a sap. Thank you so much for following and supporting this story to its conclusion, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it, as I have enjoyed reading all your lovely comments. This has been my longest fic so far, and one that came from a couple of internet prompts and a one-shot. Thanking very kindly again all the readers who encouraged me to write more of it. It has been a blast!


	14. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art for my fic.

Your wonderful input and comments heartened me so much I went ahead and made an art for you guys. I hope you find it to your liking. Just a quiet tender moment between the boys.

I crossposted this to my Tumblr as well (I’m the-butler-fanstuff over there). If you have some prompts for me to explore, don’t hesitate to sound off here or on tumblr if you want! I’ll do my best to meet your expectations. Thanks again to the lovely readers and commenters!


End file.
